Kelly Potter et le retour de la Magie
by Shokola Snape
Summary: Quand vous apprenez que vous n'est pas aussi orpheline que vous le pensiez… Que réserve la vie lorsque Kelly Potter, élevée chez les Dursley, reçoit une lettre de sa mère décédée et qu'elle lui avoue que son vrai père est toujours vivant ?
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :** My father… My new life !

 **Auteur :** Shokola Snape

 **Bêta :** Si quelqu'un est intéressé !

 **Résumé :** Quand une lettre bouleverse votre vie, que vous apprenez que vous n'est pas aussi orpheline que vous le pensiez… Que réserve la vie lorsque Kelly Potter, élevée chez les Dursley en tant qu'esclave, reçoit une lettre de sa mère décédée et qu'elle lui avoue que celui que tout le monde pensait être son père ne l'est pas, et que le vrai est toujours vivant ? Venez suivre ce petit ange dans ses aventures ! (Ouais… Je ne suis pas douée… '-')

 **Disclaimer :** L'histoire et les quelques personnages (ou autres choses) inventées sont à moi, mais l'Univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à notre chère J.K. Rowling !

 **Commentaire de l'auteure :** Voilà un moment que l'idée me trotte dans la tête, donc je ponds ma première fanfic, Harry est une fille.

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Chapter 1 :**

La matinée venait de commencer au 4, Privet Drive, en ce 20 juillet 1991. Les habitants de la maison venaient de se réveiller. Le premier, un homme aussi haut que large nommé Vernon Dursley, venait de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Sa femme, une grande blonde mince au grand cou, était déjà en train de descendre les escaliers. Leur fils, Dudley Dursley, étaient pour eux la 8e merveille du monde. Ils lui offraient tout ce qu'il désirait dès qu'il le demandait. Et puis venait la quatrième habitante de la maison… Celle que les Dursley essayaient de cacher des autres le plus possible. Une petite fille de 10 ans -bien qu'elle semblait avoir deux ans de moins, étant donné sa petite taille et sa maigreur, qui renforçait son image fragile- aux longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. Elle possédait des yeux d'un vert intense, mais comme elle avait des problèmes de vue, ils étaient cachés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes mainte fois réparée, à grand renfort de papier collant. Mais le plus intriguant chez elle, une fois ses magnifiques yeux occultés, c'était sa cicatrice. Une cicatrice en forme d'éclair qu'elle possédait sur le front. Elle se prénommait Kelly Potter, et elle était la plus grande honte de la famille parfaitement normale des Dursley…

Pourquoi un ange pareil était une honte ? On ne savait pas… Elle était gentille, serviable, faisait toutes les tâches qu'on lui imposait sans broncher, portait les vieux habits de son cousin Dudley -qui étaient trois fois trop grand pour elle-, ne demandait jamais rien, que ce soit à manger, à boire, une autorisation pour utiliser la salle de bain… Même dormir sous l'escalier ne la dérangeait pas ! Non… Il lui arrivait juste des choses étranges parfois… Elle savait parler aux serpents aussi… Et elle était à elle seule tout ce que les Dursley exécraient : une petite fille ANORMALE !

Et tout allait empirer aujourd'hui… Pourtant, la journée avait déjà bien commencé : sa tante était venue la réveiller en criant après elle pour qu'elle leur prépare le petit déjeuner, puis elle avait dû aller ramener le courrier à son oncle. Et elle avait aperçu quatre lettres, qui lui étaient destinées. Elle les avait cachées et avait apporté le reste du courrier à son oncle, avant de recevoir une gifle parce qu'elle avait trop traîné… Oh, elle était habituée, donc elle n'avait rien dit et était partie faire le reste de ses corvées. Puis, une fois le soir venu, elle avait de nouveau été enfermée dans son placard, n'ayant pu de la journée n'avaler d'un verre d'eau et le poulet qu'il restait sur les os qui composaient les reste du repas. Son assiette vidée, elle la posa sur la petite table qui avait par on ne sait quel miracle réussi à rentrer dans le placard sous les escaliers. Elle essuya ses mains sur le vieux pantalon de son cousin et alla ensuite prendre les lettres qui lui étaient adressées. Sur la première enveloppe, il y avait un blason où étaient représentés un blaireau, un aigle, un lion et un serpent, entourant un « H » magnifiquement bien écrit. Elle regarda distraitement l'adresse -en l'occurrence son placard- qui était écrite en vert, et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Ses mains tremblaient… Qui avait bien pu lui écrire ?

* * *

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbeldore, Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, enchanteur-en-chef, manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers._

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Hogwarts. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1_ _er_ _septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

 _Veuillez croire, chère Miss Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall, Directrice-adjointe._

* * *

La tête de la petite Kelly était remplie de questions. La lettre parlait de magie, mais son oncle Vernon lui répétait toujours que la magie n'existait pas… Mais cette lettre, qui lui était adressée -on avait même écrit son adresse complète !- prouvait qu'elle existait la magie, n'est-ce pas ? Incrédule, elle la relut, puis la posa et sortit le deuxième parchemin.

* * *

 **COLLÈGE DE HOGWARTS – ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE**

Uniforme :

Liste des vêtements dont les élèves de première année doivent obligatoirement être équipés :

 _1) Trois robes de travail (noires), modèle normal._

 _2) Un chapeau pointu (noir)_

 _3) Une paire de gants protecteurs (en cuir de dragon ou autre matière semblable)_

 _4) Une cape d'hiver (noire avec attaches d'argent)_

 _Chaque vêtement devra porter une étiquette indiquant le nom de l'élève._

Livres et manuels :

 _Chaque élève devra se procurer un exemplaire des ouvrages suivants :_

 _Le livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1),_

 _Histoire de la magie,_

 _Magie théorique,_

 _Manuel de métamorphose à l'usage des débutants,_

 _Milles herbes et champignons magiques,_

 _Potions magiques,_

 _Vie et habitat des animaux fantastiques,_

 _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger ?_

Fournitures :

 _1 baguette magique,_

 _1 chaudron (modèle standard en étain, taille 2)_

 _1 boîte de fioles en verre ou cristal_

 _1 télescope,_

 _1 balance en cuivre._

 _Les élèves peuvent également emmener un hibou OU un chat OU un crapaud._

 _IL EST RAPPELÉ AUX PARENTS QUE LES ÉLÈVES DE PREMIÈRE ANNÉE NE SONT PAS AUTORISÉS À POSSÉDER LEUR PROPRE BALAIS !_

* * *

Les questions se bousculaient, encore plus nombreuses à présent. Mais déjà, où est-ce que l'on peut trouver toutes ces choses ? Surement pas dans des magasins normaux, enfin, elle ne savait pas, étant donné qu'elle n'était jamais sortie de la maison -excepté pour aller chez Mrs Figg quand les Dursley sortaient de chez eux. Bah oui, on ne pouvait pas laisser une monstruosité pareille seule dans une maison, n'est-ce pas ? Elle remit la deuxième lettre avec la première, pour saisir la troisième, à l'écriture identique.

* * *

 _Chère Miss Potter,_

 _Vous avez sans doute déjà pris connaissance des deux autres lettres. Vous ne devrez pas nous envoyer d'hibou, étant donné que qu'un membre du corps professoral viendra vous chercher avec le professeur Dumbeldore chez vous pour vous amener au Chemin de Traverse pour que vous puissiez y acheter vos fournitures. Cette personne se présentera à votre porte le lendemain du jour où vous recevrez cette lettre, c'est-à-dire le 21 juillet._

 _Au plaisir de vous revoir à Hogwarts à la rentrée,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Directrice-adjointe._

* * *

Okay… Elle n'était pas dans la merde ! Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pu prévenir son oncle de la visite qu'ils allaient recevoir, et elle allait devoir partir avec cette personne chercher des choses qui sortent de l'ordinaire. Hors, les Dursley haïssent tout ce qui sort de l'ordinaire. Elle était vraiment, mais alors vraiment, mal. Elle massa ses tempes en fermant les yeux. Kelly resta ainsi un moment, avant d'ouvrir les paupières et de prendre en main la dernière enveloppe. À ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle allait découvrir changerait sa misérable petite vie.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Hello tout le monde ! Ici c'est ma première fanfic, donc si vous avez des conseils à me donner, je suis preneuse !

Le premier chapitre est un peu court, mais bon, comme il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action, je ne sais pas encore faire très long.

Je vais faire des votes pour ce que vous voulez pour la suite, je n'arrive pas à me décider.

Bashing Dumbeldore ou pas ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Coucou ! Alors, voici le deuxième chapitre ! Je le poste bien plus tôt que prévu, en espérant que ça vous fera plaisir. Donc ici, vous allez apprendre l'identité du père de ma petite Kelly, même si je pense que certains en une une idée... Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Alyra Night** , **Mileminia** , **Maxine3482** , **lili78310** , **guillox23** , **Lady Lyanna Stark-Potter** et **Lukastellane** d'avoir lu mon premier chapitre. Je remercie aussi les lecteurs à venir !

 **Reviews =**

 **Mileminia :** Ravie de voir que tu aimes ma fic' ! Pour ce qui est de son père, j'ai penché entre deux personnages, mais comme j'avais du mal à écrire une fiction où un de mes choix était dans le rôle du père de Kelly, j'ai choisi le deuxième… Même si j'ai l'impression qu'il revient plus souvent ! ^^

En ce qui concerne le bashing de Dumby, je pense le faire… Pour Molly et Ron, il y a des chances que je les mette dans le même sac que le vieux Bubus, mais en ce qui concerne Ginny, comme Harry est devenu Kelly dans mon histoire, je pense la garder de son côté.

Ensuite pour les publications, ça dépendra. Je vais essayer de poster assez régulièrement, du genre une fois par semaine, mais je ne promets rien, vu que les cours m'occupent beaucoup… Et il y aura parfois des chapitres que je posterai avec seulement un ou deux jours d'écart, donc…

J'espère que j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions !

 **Maxine3482 :** Hello ! Merci du compliment. Et puis, j'avais l'idée d'écrire au moins une fic' où Harry serait une fille, donc je me suis dit que je pouvais commencer avec ça ! Merci de suivre la fic', et pour l'identité du père de Kelly, et bien si tu penses à ce que je pense, c'est bon ! Mais comme je l'ai dit à Mileminia, j'avais deux choix, et je n'arrivais pas à construire une histoire où Kelly serait la fille de Lucius… (Ouuuuh, j'ai dévoilé un de mes deux choix 3 !)

 **Lukastellane :** Contente de voir que tu apprécies. En espérant que ma fic' sera à la hauteur de tes espérances alors ! Et merci !

Encore merci à vous, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _Elle massa ses tempes en fermant ses yeux. Kelly resta ainsi un moment, avant d'ouvrir les paupières et de prendre en main la dernière enveloppe. À ce moment, elle ne se doutait pas que ce qu'elle allait découvrir changerait sa misérable petite vie._

* * *

 **Chapter 2 :**

Elle débuta la lecture de la quatrième lettre.

 _1_ _er_ _octobre 1980, Godric's Hollow._

 _Ma chérie, mon bébé,_

 _C'est moi, Maman._

La respiration de la petite Kelly se coupa, et ses yeux se brouillèrent de larmes.

 _Si un jour tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je serai morte. Nous sommes en guerre, un Mage Noir nommé Voldemort en a après nous, et je pense que nous ne resterons plus très longtemps en sécurité ici, James et moi. Je t'écris donc cette lettre, que je demanderai à un ami de te remettre lorsque tu recevras ta lettre pour aller à Hogwarts._

 _Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, alors que tu es actuellement en train de jouer avec Sirius, Rémus, James et Peter sur le tapis du salon… Si tu te voyais, à chaque fois que ces quatre-là se transforment, tu ris comme une folle… Mon petit bébé à moi… Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Même James t'adore, alors que tu n'es pas sa fille biologique et qu'il ne s'entendait pas avec ton père. Rémus, Sirius et Peter son sous ton charme également._

 _Mais je vais devoir en revenir à l'essentiel. Donc, si tu lis ceci, c'est que James et moi sommes morts. Je vais te raconter mon histoire._

 _Quand j'étais petite, c'est un garçon de mon voisinage qui m'a appris que j'étais une sorcière. Quelques jours plus tard, je recevais ma lettre pour l'école. Là, lui et moi avons été séparés dans des maisons différentes, mais nous sommes restés amis. Au fil des ans, cette amitié s'est changée en amour, et nous nous sommes mariés lorsque nous avons obtenus nos diplômes, et mon nom est devenu Lily Snape. Un an après notre mariage, je suis tombée enceinte de toi. Si tu savais comme j'étais heureuse ! Severus (ton père) n'étais pas au courant, j'ai voulu lui garder la surprise pour le jour de la St-Valentin, qui approchait. Mais avant d'atteindre ensemble le 14 février, il est revenu un soir à la maison, blessé, avec la Marque des Ténèbres sur le bras. Nous nous sommes violement disputés lui et moi, et je suis partie chez James, celui que je considérais comme mon frère. Je regrette tout ce que j'ai dit ce soir-là, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, je l'aime encore, et je sais que je n'aimerai que lui pour le reste de ma vie._

 _Il a fait de mauvais choix, à cause des personnes qu'il fréquentait dans sa maison, qui étaient toutes (ou presque) aspirantes aux idéaux de Voldemort. Et le besoin d'être reconnu à cause du passé obscur qu'il a eu a aussi pesé dans la balance. Alors je te demande de ne pas le juger trop vite et d'apprendre à le connaître si un jour tu le retrouve._

 _Ma petite chérie, je vais devoir arrêter d'écrire ici, Dumbeldore arrive pour poser un sort qui nous permettra de nous cacher._

 _Sache que je t'aime, de tout mo cœur et de toute mon âme._

 _Ta mère,_

 _Lily Snape, née Evans._

Les larmes coulaient à présent sur les joues pâles et creuses de l'enfant. Elle les essuya d'un revers de manche, et eu un grand sourire. Sa mère l'avait aimée, elle avait été aimée par des gens ! Son sourire s'accentua encore alors qu'elle réalisait que son père était encore vivant et qu'elle avait une chance de le retrouver et de retrouver, par conséquent, sa vrai famille, et qu'elle serait alors emmenée loin de cette prison qu'était le 4 Privet Drive.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kelly fut réveillée comme d'habitude par sa tante. Elle se leva et fila en quatrième vitesse à la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner de la brindille qui la surveillait et de ses cachalots humains de mari et de fils. Son estomac était noué, tant par le fait qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait rien manger de ce qu'elle avait préparer, que par le fait qu'elle savait qu'aujourd'hui, des gens qui se prétendaient comme _elle, anormaux,_ allaient venir la chercher aujourd'hui pour acheter des choses… Des choses magiques. Elle lança un rapide regard à la grande horloge accrochée au mur. 7h30.

Non mais vraiment, quelle idée de se réveiller aussi tôt un dimanche ! Mais bon, les Durlsey avaient leurs habitudes, et il ne fallait pas les déranger. Une fois que la famille eu engloutit le petit-déj', Pétunia envoya la petite désherber le jardin et tailler les buissons. Kelly sortit sans demander son reste. Une heure plus tard, elle avait terminé de tailler les buissons, et avait soif, mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait rien à boire aujourd'hui… Sauf si ceux qui l'emmenaient acheter ses fournitures lui offraient quelque chose… Non, personne n'offrait quoi que ce soit à un monstre comme elle. C'était sans aucun doute une farce. Une grande et horrible farce. Elle commença alors à désherber le jardin, jusqu'à ce que…

"- QUI ÊTES VOUS ET QUE FAITES-VOUS CHEZ NOUS ?"

Intriguée par le cri de son oncle, elle délaissa sa tâche et s'approcha d'une fenêtre qui était entre-ouverte. Kelly, accroupie pour ne pas se faire repérer, écouta la suite de la conversation.

"- Je suis le professeur McGonagall, j'enseigne la métamorphose à Hogwarts, l'école de Sorcellerie. Je suis venue récupérer la jeune Miss Potter pour aller chercher avec elle ses fournitures scolaires." répondit une voix.

"- Il n'y a pas de Kelly Potter ici !"

"-Pourtant, vous connaissez son prénom alors que je ne l'ai pas mentionné. Je sais de source sûre qu'elle est ici, alors arrêtez avec vos mensonges, Vernon Dursley !" répliqua la voix féminine.

Doucement, sans faire de bruit, Kelly se releva et entra dans la maison. Elle s'avança vers le salon, où elle trouva sa tante serrant Dudley contre elle, visiblement apeurée, et son oncle qui avait le visage rouge brique, qui tourna à violacé tant il était en colère, lorsqu'il aperçu la fille. Au milieu de tout cela se tenait une dame assez âgée, aux cheveux noirs attachés en un chignon stricte et au visage sévère. Elle portait d'étranges vêtements d'une couleur verte et avait dans sa main droite une sorte de bâton.

"- Je suis Kelly Potter." déclara timidement la petite fille. "Excusez-moi, mais… Qui êtes-vous ?"

La vieille dame la regarda, détailla sa joue encore rouge de la baffe que son oncle lui avait administré hier, fixa avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé les vêtements sales et imbibés par endroit de petites taches de sang, avant de s'agenouiller devant elle. Elle tendit doucement sa main vers l'enfant, et lui caressa tendrement la joue, en souriant doucement.

"- Je suis le professeur McGonagall. J'enseigne la métamorphose à Hogwarts. Tu as reçu ta lettre pour Hogwarts, n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

En entendant que la dame s'énervait, Kelly se tendit. Elle baissa directement la tête, en signe de soumission, ce qu'elle avait apprit dans cette… Maison. Il ne fallait jamais énerver un adulte. Jamais. Elle sentit deux doigts sous son menton, qui la forcèrent à relever la tête. Elle ancra ses yeux verts dans ceux, interrogateurs, de la femme, avant de s'expliquer.

"- Je… J'ai bien reçu ma lettre… Mais j'ai cru que c'était une blague. Oncle Vernon n'arrête pas de dire que la magie n'existe pas…" dit-elle, la voix tremblante.

"- Maudits moldus…" jura la femme à voix basse. Elle se reprit. "Regarde bien."

Avec un souple mouvement du poignet qui tenait sa baguette, la femme transforma le canapé flambant neuf des Dursley en un petit cheval blanc, avant de lui rendre sa forme d'origine. Fascinée, Kelly regardait alternativement la femme et le canapé avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

"- Waouh ! Incroyable ! Je pourrai faire ça aussi ?"

"- Avec un peu d'entraînement, tu feras de grandes choses, j'en suis certaine ! Maintenant, tu peux aller rassembler tes affaires, car d'après ce que j'ai vu, tu ne peux pas rester ici. Je t'emmène vivre avec moi à l'école, le temps de te trouver une famille d'accueil, si tu es d'accord, évidemment." Dit-elle doucement.

"- Vrai… Vraiment ?!"

"-Bien sûr !"

Et sur cette réponse, Kelly fonça dans son placard sous l'escalier. L'emplacement de la chambre de la petite arracha un grognement indigné à la vieille sorcière. Deux minutes plus tard, Kelly avait un petit sac de voyage sur l'épaule et une couverture -celle dans laquelle elle avait été enveloppée le 31 octobre 1980- dans les bras. Elle offrit un sourire rayonnant à la veille sorcière, avec qui elle s'était directement sentie en sécurité et en confiance, puis elle regarda vers ses anciens gardiens. Pétunia tenait un Dudley tremblant contre elle, le visage livide, tandis que Vernon avait décidé d'aborder une teinte verdâtre plus que douteuse. La vieille dame lui tandis la main, puis elle se dirigea vers l'extérieur de la maison. Elles marchèrent toutes les deux jusqu'au bout de la rue, puis la plus âgée se retourna.

"- Nous allons transplaner, c'est comme se téléporter chez les moldus, je crois. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, alors essaie d'éviter de me vomir dessus quand nous serons arrivés au château, s'il te plaît. Nous ferons les courses demain ou plus tard dans la semaine, nous devons te soigner et te donner un repas digne de ce nom d'abord, compris ?" demanda-t-elle.

"- Bien, Madame." Répondit la petite fille aux yeux émeraude.

Elle sentit alors la dénommée McGonagall poser fermement une main sur son épaule.

 _A suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, chapitre 2 posté. J'espère que j'ai réussi assez bien à raconter la rencontre de McGo' et Kelly, mais si vous avez des remarques à faires, je changerais quelques petites choses…

Le bashing Dumbeldore/Molly/Ron est prévu.

Et pour le prochain chapitre… Reviews pour m'encourager ? S'il vous plaît ? :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Salut tout le monde ! Je profite de mon congé pour vous publier encore un chapitre, avant de revenir à un rythme normal. J'essaierai de poster au moins une fois par semaine, même si je ne vous promets rien… Bonne lecture !

Merci à **amatsukie, Zeugma412, Hinanoyuki, yuseiko-chan, grispoils, Chevalie, Jamie-Hairy** et tous mes autres lecteurs de me suivre :3 !

 **Reviews =**

 **Maxine3842 :** Comme dit plus haut, je ne garderai sûrement pas ce rythme-là, même si j'espère savoir poster assez souvent ! Contente que tu aies apprécié la lecture ! Je savais que y en aurait qui auraient deviné ! Je ne me suis pas trompée ! Et la suite est là !

 **Lukastellane :** Un point commun à nous deux alors, j'adore McGo' aussi ! Je ne voulais pas m'attarder avec les Dursley, ils seront bien assez cruels dans une fiction que j'envisage d'écrire plus tard, donc ici je les laisse… Enfin, ils ne sont pas à l'abri de représailles… Bref ! Voici le 3e chapitre !

 **Zeugma412 :** Le "412" à la fin de ton pseudo me fait penser à ma date d'anniversaire… Bref, pour en revenir à ta review, merci du compliment ! Et tu n'auras pas dû attendre trop longtemps !

Et maintenant, on passe à la suite de l'histoire !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"- Nous allons transplaner, c'est comme se téléporter chez les moldus, je crois. Ce n'est pas vraiment agréable, alors essaie d'éviter de me vomir dessus quand nous serons arrivés au château, s'il te plaît. Nous ferons les courses demain ou plus tard dans la semaine, nous devons te soigner et te donner un repas digne de ce nom d'abord, compris ?" demanda-t-elle._

 _"- Bien, Madame." Répondit la petite fille aux yeux émeraude._

 _Elle sentit alors la dénommée McGonagall poser fermement une main sur son épaule._

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

Horrible. C'était le seul mot qui venait à l'esprit de la petite. Horrible. Elle avait l'impression d'être compressée de partout, et bien que le trajet n'eu en réalité duré que quelques secondes, ça lui sembla durer une éternité. Arrivée à bon port, elle se détourna vivement de la vieille dame pour rendre son maigre dîner d'hier soir à cause de son estomac qui dansait la salsa, tandis que McGonagall traçait des cercles avec sa main dans le dos de Kelly pour l'apaiser. Elle s'essuya la bouche grâce à un mouchoir que la sorcière avait conjuré, avant de pousser une exclamation face au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.

En effet, les deux sorcières se tenaient derrière un immense portail, finement ouvragé, et derrière ce portail, se tenait un château imposant, aux nombreuses tours. C'était tellement beau, ça dégageait une telle aura, qu'à part "magique, magnifique", rien ne venait à l'esprit de la petite.

"- Nous sommes arrivés à Hogwarts !" chantonna la plus vieille des deux.

"- C'est… C'est l'école ? C'est splendide !" s'exclama la petite.

La femme habillée en vert émit un petit rire, puis elle ouvrit d'un geste de baguette les portes du château. Elle invita la jeune fille à la suivre, et commença à remonter une allée. Cinq bonnes minutes plus tard, elles se tenaient devant des portes qui atteignait -voir dépassaient- la taille de la maison des Dursley. Minerva frappa trois coups sur les portes, et elles s'ouvrirent, pour dévoiler un grand hall. Une fois à l'intérieur, les yeux de Kelly se posèrent sur tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir : des tableaux où les personnages bougeaient, parlaient et riaient entre eux. Pour éclairer les lieux, des torches étaient accrochées aux murs. La jeune fille aux yeux émeraudes n'arrivait pas à voir le plafond tant ce dernier était haut, et elle eu à peine le temps de voir qu'un somptueux escalier de marbre permettait d'accéder à de nombreux étages supérieurs qu'elle fut entraînée dans une grande salle. L'endroit était vraiment génial. Des milliers de chandelles flottaient au-dessus des tables, éclairant de leurs flammes la pièce, et le plafond ressemblait à s'y méprendre au ciel, c'était incroyable. En son milieu, il y avait une longue table, à laquelle étaient attablées deux autres personnes : deux hommes. Le premier ressemblait à un géant pensa la petite, enfin, à ce qui devait s'en rapprocher le plus, vu qu'elle n'avait jamais vu de géant. Il avait des cheveux emmêlés et une barbe broussailleuse, des yeux noirs et une veste qui possédait un nombre affolant de poches. Kelly dût se mordre la langue pour réprimer un fou-rire à la vue du parapluie rose qui était posé à côté de lui. Elle s'attarda ensuite sur la deuxième personne : il avait les cheveux noirs et lisses à l'aspect gras, qui lui encadraient le visage et retombaient sur ses épaules. Son nez était crochu et son teint cireux, tandis que ses yeux étaient comme deux puits sans fond, d'un noir intense. La fille, qui avait à peine fait quelques pas, se figea, en se demandant si elle pourrait manger avec eux, parce que la vue des plats la faisait saliver : elle n'en avait jamais vu une aussi grande variété pour seulement 4 personnes ! Elle hésita donc un moment, avant de s'asseoir à côté de la sorcière qui était venue la chercher, sous les encouragements de cette dernière. Une fois assise, elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, et se força à rester tête basse.

"- Hagrid, Severus, je vous présente la jeune Kelly Potter."

"- Kelly Potter ?"

La jeune fille sursauta lorsqu'elle aperçu le géant, qui s'était levé pour venir serrer sa main. À vrai dire, elle avait décroché dès qu'elle avait entendu le prénom de son père, elle se demandait si c'était lui, elle devrait voir avec la dame après. Le géant prit ses mains dans les siennes, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix émue.

"- La dernière fois que je t'ai vue, tu n'étais qu'un bébé Kelly !"

"- Heu…"

"- Je suis content de te voir à Hogwarts, tu sais déjà tout sur Hogwarts, bien sûr !"

"- À vrai dire, Hagrid, Kelly ne savait même pas qu'elle était une sorcière jusqu'à ce que j'aille la chercher !" s'écria la vieille femme.

L'homme habillé en noir recracha ce qu'il était en train de boire, avant de regarder Minerva, visiblement étonné, bien que son visage impassible ne le laissait pas vraiment voir.

"- Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait exactement ?"

"- Rien Severus, absolument rien ! Elle ne croyait pas en la magie jusqu'à ce que je change le canapé de ses anciens tuteurs en cheval pour lui prouver que ça existait. Elle ne sait rien de ses parents non plus ! Raaah, ces moldus, je l'avais pourtant dit à Albus que c'était une mauvaise idée de la placer chez eux, elle a vécu dans un placard en-dessous de l'escalier ! D'après ce que j'ai vu, elle faisait toutes les corvées et elle était battue quand elle ne satisfaisait pas son _oncle_ !" cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

Le géant, qui entre temps s'était rassit, se moucha bruyamment. Severus lui, se pinçait l'arrête du nez entre son pouce et son index, et Minerva continua son récit, sans voir que la petite, ayant eu malgré elle le souvenir de son oncle énervé en mémoire à la façon dont McGonagall parlait, s'était raidie et recroquevillée sur elle-même.

"- Il m'entendra quand il rentrera celui-là ! Severus, je vous demanderais de bien vouloir soigner Miss Potter après son repas, parce que je doute, vu sa maigreur, qu'elle était nourrie là-bas ! Et…"

"- Minerva, il suffit !" tempêta Severus, en désignant d'un signe de tête la petite qui avait entouré ses genoux de ses bras, et qui avait posé sa tête sur ceux-ci, se faisant la plus petite possible sur sa chaise, le corps agité de sanglots silencieux.

"- Oh ! Kelly, ma petite, je ne voulais pas te faire peur… Ce n'est rien, d'accord ?"

En entendant l'angoisse dans la voix de sa sauveuse, Kelly releva doucement la tête, et plongea pour la deuxième fois de la journée, ses yeux embués de larmes dans ceux de la femme. Elle hocha doucement la tête, et se rassit correctement, gardant ses poings tremblants sur ses cuisses.

"- Au fait, je te présente ces deux hommes Kelly, le premier c'est Rubeus Hagrid, garde-chasse d'Hogwarts. Le second est Severus Snape, il enseigne les potions ici, il sera ton professeur à partir du premier septembre !"

Snape ? Severus Snape ? Alors c'était bien son père ! Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine tant elle était contente de l'avoir trouvé ! La vie faisait bien les choses, elle n'avait même pas eu à le chercher ! Elle lui lança un petit sourire, mais elle le ravala bien vite en voyant le regard glacé que l'homme lui lançait. Son cœur passa d'une grande joie à un profond désespoir face à ça. Elle baissa la tête sur son assiette vide, pendant que les trois adultes se servaient.

"- Kelly, tu ne manges pas ?"

"- Je… Je suis autorisée à manger ?" demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

"- Evidemment ! Pourquoi cette stupide question, Miss Potter ?" demanda Snape, d'une voix glaciale.

Rouge de gêne et de honte, la petite secoua la tête et répondit.

"- Chez oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia, je n'avais pas le droit de manger si je ne faisais pas les corvées… Et même quand je les faisais, ils disaient que j'avais trainé, et ils ne me donnaient rien…"

Elle sursauta quand, de force, celle qui était assise à côté d'elle, commença à remplir son assiette de pommes de terre, de saucisses et de salade. Elle prit doucement ses couverts, et tout aussi doucement, commença à manger. Elle s'arrêta néanmoins assez vite, et posa son couteau et sa fourchette. La vieille dame la regarda, étonnée, mais ne fit aucun commentaire en se souvenant de sa maigre nutrition dans son ancienne maison, il lui faudrait du temps pour qu'elle puisse manger comme une petite fille de 10 ans normale. La femme se leva, et demanda à la jeune fille et son père de la suivre -bien que ce dernier n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il était pour Kelly- et, une fois la promesse d'aller rendre visite au géant arrachée à la petite, ils sortirent de la salle et firent le trajet jusqu'aux appartements de la femme.

L'intérieur était aux couleurs rouge et or, en rapport avec la maison dont elle était la directrice lui expliqua-t-elle. Kelly eu un petit sourire, remplacé par une grimace craintive lorsque Snape sortit sa baguette et changea le canapé du salon de Minerva en un lit d'infirmerie et lui demanda de s'asseoir dessus. Minerva la rassura, avant de recommencer à enrager quand elle apprit que la petite n'avait jamais été voir un docteur. Snape, le visage toujours inexpressif, lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, bien que sa voix trahissait légèrement son dégoût envers son oncle et sa tante. Tremblant légèrement, la petite se força à se calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément. Il lança alors le sort de diagnostique…

À suivre…

* * *

Troisième chapitre en ligne ! Dans le prochain, diagnostic de ce qu'on fait les Dursley à la pauvre Kelly pendant presque 10 ans… Je ne trouve pas vraiment ce chapitre super, j'espère que vous aimerez quand même, parce que j'avoue que c'est un peu gauche.

Quelques reviews pour le prochain chapitre ? Please ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment… Voici le 4e chapitre de ma fic' ! (Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai déjà plus de 550 vues o_O" !) Bonne lecture !

Merci à **Les millions d'Amis, Zeugma412, petitKiaradu77, sakuchan222, Athina, Lukastellane, noour, Hayato Delmas, Noma Potter-Snape, Gini95, Elwenn Snape, Angie Riddle Snape Potter** et tous mes autres lecteurs adorés !

 **Reviews =**

 **Athina :** Je suis contente de voir que mes lecteurs ont autant envie de voir les chapitres suivants !

 **Zeugma412 :** Et ouiiii ! C'est vrai qu'avec Snape, ils ne vont pas se sauter dans les bras directement, je ne sais même pas quand est-ce que je vais lui faire savoir que Kelly est sa fille, le pauvre…

 **Lukastellane :** Qui te dit que je suis humaine ? Mouahahaha ! Hum- pardon… J'ai perdu le contrôle pendant un moment… En ce qui concerne le comportement de nos professeurs adorés (on sort les drapeaux avec marqué dessus "On Aime Snape Et McGonagall" et on tape dans nos mains !), je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, mais je compte bien faire souffrir les Dursley ! Tu permets que je filme le moment où tu cries pour avoir la suite ? Non ? Bon, tant pis…

 **noour :** Coucou ! Merci pour les compliments, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour qu'elle ressemble à une fille de 11 ans, et pour ce qui est de la description physique, j'ai déjà commencé au tout début de la fic. Tu en auras une plus complète lorsqu'elle passera au Chemin de Traverse pour ses vêtements ! Pour Snape, je ne sais pas quand il le saura, comme je l'ai dit à Zeugma412. Et oui, elle lui ressemble, même si elle garde beaucoup de caractéristiques de Lily ! Pour la maison, j'ai ma petite idée. Et la suite est là !

 **Noma Potter-Snape :** Hellow ! Merci de ta review ! Et le prochain chapitre est là !

 **Angie Riddle Snape Potter :** Ravie de voir qua ça te plaît.

Avant de passer à la suite, je vous informe d'une chose : dans ce chapitre, je vais parler **de maltraitance envers une enfant** , donc si ça vous dérange, passez, même si ce n'est pas décrit !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _Minerva la rassura, avant de recommencer à enrager quand elle apprit que la petite n'avait jamais été voir un docteur. Snape, le visage toujours inexpressif, lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire, bien que sa voix trahissait légèrement son dégoût envers son oncle et sa tante. Tremblant légèrement, la petite se força à se calmer en inspirant et expirant profondément. Il lança alors le sort de diagnostic…_

* * *

 **Chapter 4 :**

Snape récita une formule en latin, tout en faisant rapidement un mouvement complexe du poignet en direction de celle qu'il ignorait être sa fille. Cette dernière eu un frisson en sentant la magie passer à travers et sur son corps. Cependant, elle pâlit lorsque Snape, une fois le parchemin qui devait rendre les résultats du sort eu été écrit, commença à lire la liste de ce dont elle souffrait. Il poussa un soupir tandis qu'il cachait son visage devenu livide derrière sa main, puis il sortit pour aller chercher de quoi soigner la petite Kelly. Une fois seules, les deux personnes de sexe féminin présentes dans la pièce se regardèrent, et la plus petite baissa les yeux, tandis que l'autre prenait la liste pour prendre connaissance de ce qu'il y était écrit. La magie du professeur de métamorphose pulsa hors de son corps tant elle était en colère, mais elle se calma bien vite pour ne pas effrayer l'enfant, et elle vint l'enlacer. Snape revint un moment plus tard, et donna une potion de Sommeil sans Rêves à Kelly pour qu'elle s'endorme.

Environ deux heures passèrent, et l'homme en noir termina enfin la tâche de soigner Kelly, il soupira. La femme prit alors la parole.

"- Je ne comprends pas Albus, on voit bien qu'elle a été maltraitée toute sa vie, alors pourquoi ne prenait-il pas de ses nouvelles ? Il était son tuteur, non ?"

"- Je n'en sait rien Minerva. Nous devrions taire cela et observer le directeur, son comportement est étrange, et je sens quelque chose de mauvais là-dessous. En attendant, laissons la petite dormir et quand elle sera réveillée, un bon repas et vous pourrez l'amener au Chemin de Traverse pour qu'elle achète ses fournitures."

"- Bien… Je vous fais confiance Severus, et encore merci de l'avoir soignée… Nous nous verrons ce soir alors." déclara la femme.

L'homme s'en alla sans un mot, laissant la plus âgée s'occuper de la jeune fille. Il descendit dans ses chers et adorés cachots en réfléchissant. La jeune Kelly Potter n'avait pas eu l'enfance qu'il avait imaginée, mais une enfance bien plus proche de la sienne. Lui qui s'attendait à une petite peste arrogante comme le père de cette dernière, se retrouvait avec une fille fragile qui avait l'air perdue. Merlin, les Dursley ne l'avait même pas laissé manger, ils l'avaient traitée en esclave ! Et en plus de tout cela, le comportement du directeur était vraiment très étrange… Il était son tuteur, mais n'avait jamais pris une seule nouvelle de la petite… Non, il y avait anguille sous roche ! Secouant la tête pour éloigner ses sombres pensées, il entra dans son laboratoire et commença à brasser une potion, histoire de se changer les idées.

Du côté des deux sorcières, le silence régnait en maître dans l'appartement. La plus vieille des deux caressa d'un geste tendre la joue de la petite fille endormie, avant d'aller chercher un livre et de s'asseoir confortablement près du canapé métamorphosé en lit pour la veiller.

* * *

Un long moment passa, et l'heure du dîner approchait à grand pas. La jeune Kelly papillonna des paupières, encore un peu dans les vapes, avant d'émerger totalement. Elle se rassit et regarda autour d'elle. Elle croisa les yeux de McGonagall et lui offrit un petit sourire. La femme l'aida à se lever et elles sortirent. Marchant bien plus doucement qu'à l'aller, la petite eu tout le loisir de détailler ce qu'elle voyait dans les couloirs. Des tableaux animés, des fantômes qu'elle salua poliment -ils ont d'ailleurs semblé apprécier la petite-, des escaliers qui bougeaient à leur guise. C'est avec un immense sourire accroché au visage et des étoiles plein les yeux que Kelly suivit Minerva dans la Grande Salle. Personne n'était encore arrivé, donc elles s'assirent aux mêmes places que plus tôt dans la journée, et attendirent patiemment les deux autres habitants du château qui étaient présents. Hagrid arriva bien vite et alla joyeusement s'asseoir face à la dame au chignon noir. Quelques minutes passèrent pendant lesquelles Kelly, en parlant avec les deux autres adultes, rigola de quelques anecdotes. Les meilleures étaient -selon elle- les farces des jumeaux Weasley, et elle se promit secrètement de tout faire pour les rencontrer à la rentrée. Snape arriva un peu plus tard que la garde chasse et vint s'asseoir sans un mot en face de Kelly, à qui il jeta un regard impénétrable. La petite se servit -cette fois en même temps que les adultes- dès que les plats apparurent sur la table. En mangeant, elle se décida à demander des précisions aux adultes présents.

\- Excusez-moi, vous avez dit qu'il y avait plusieurs maisons, quelles sont-elles ?

\- Et bien, je suis la directrice des Griffindor, Severus dirige les Slytherin, et il y a aussi Ravenclaw et Hufflepuff. Les premiers sont courageux, les deuxièmes ambitieux et rusés, les troisièmes sont très intelligents et les derniers sont les plus honnêtes et loyaux.

\- J'me d'mande dans quelle maison s'ra la p'tite Kelly !

\- À vrai dire, je ne sais pas où j'irai…

\- Nous verrons cela le jour de la rentrée alors. répondit Snape.

\- Et en ce qui concerne les cours ? Je sais que vous enseignez les potions et que le professeur McGonagall enseigne la métamorphose, mais je ne sais rien des autres matières… Vu la liste, j'en ai une vague idée mais…

Elle regarde Snape un moment, avant qu'il ne soupire et consente à lui répondre.

\- Vous aurez aussi des cours de Sortilèges, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Vol, Botanique, Astronomie et Histoire de la magie. Vous pourrez prendre une option à partir de votre troisième année.

\- Je vois… Le vol doit être bien, mais j'avoue que je suis impatiente de commencer les Sortilèges et les potions. déclara la petite avec un sourire.

Le professeur de potion se figea un instant. Potter ? La fille Potter, aimer les potions ? McGonagall et Hagrid ricanèrent, tandis que la petite se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Le maître des potions se reprit et le dessert arriva. Une fois la tranche du gâteau qui avait attiré son regard dans son assiette, Kelly entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà, encore un chapitre de fait ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me conseiller !

Dans le prochain chapitre : rencontre avec Dumbeldore !

Mais avant ça… Reviews ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Voici le 5e chapitre ! Alors, qui se cache derrière la porte, et comment va se passer la rencontre de notre belle Kelly avec le vieux citronné sénile ? À vous de le voir !

Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire ma fic' (1625 vues *-*) et à **carolefantoni38, Willow Wood Serpentard, Mimi76lh, Meonyl, hermione255, shizuka29, PCEECQTT, Aurysadik, morgane07-25, adenoide** et tous les autres !

 **Reviews =**

 **Elo :** Salut ! Merci des compliments et surtout merci de m'avoir prévenue ! Kelly reçoit bien sa lettre en 1991, c'est juste moi qui me suis plantée dans les dates… Désolée. Du coup, j'ai été corrigé ça !

 **noour :** Patience, patience… Pour la baguette, je pense que oui, et en ce qui concerne Draco… Elle ne le rencontrera pas au Chemin de Traverse.

 **Athina :** La suite est là ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de voir sa tête ! Comment ça c'est moi qui écris ? Ah, oui, c'est vrai, c'est moi qui dois le faire… On me dit à l'oreillette que je viens de perdre le reste de mes neurones fonctionnels.

 **Zeugma412 :** Ben nooon ! C'est pas Bubus ! Lui il va arriver plus tard… J'avoue que Kelly se débrouille pas mal, et Snape ne lui envoie pas de sarcasmes à la figure parce que Kelly lui rappelle beaucoup Lily, et de plus, elle ne se comporte pas comme James, en ajoutant à ça qu'elle n'a visiblement pas eu une enfance facile… Voilà.

 **Lorina :** Contente de voir que la fic' te plaît !

 **Lukastellane :** Merci ! McGo', pour l'instant, je fais en sorte qu'elle privilégie le fait de s'occuper de Kelly. On va pas aller l'envoyer toute seule chez les baleines et le cheval humanoïdes quand même ? C'est trop gentil ! Et puis, faut bien que je peaufine ma séance de torture moi ! Et pour Bubus, j'ai le malheur de t'avouer que… Bah c'est pas lui quoi.

Ps : Heu… Non, je vais me contenter de ma peluche…

PPs : Allez, on cherche des participants !

 **adenoide :** Salut ! C'est vrai que moi aussi j'aime les bashing Dumby/Molly/Ron, mais pour Ginny, je pense la garder ici, je ne sais pas encore. En ce qui concerne Severus, il est neutre, même si découvrir une étudiante qui aime les potions c'est un peu déstabilisant, étant donné que ce n'est pas vraiment la matière préférée de la plupart des étudiants... Surtout quand on sait que lui, prodige en potions, était le pire ennemi de son père, et que toutes les idées qu'il s'était fait sur Kelly sont fausse, c'est normal qui soit un peu perdu... J'espère que tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Pour Dumby, au début il n'en saura rien, je veux que ça reste une botte secrète, un joker quoi.

Voilà, donc maintenant, _place au chapitre 5 !_

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _Le professeur de potion se figea. Potter ? La fille Potter, aimer les potions ? McGonagall et Hagrid ricanèrent, tandis que la petite se demandait se qu'il se passait. Le maître des potions se reprit et le dessert arriva. Une fois la tranche de gâteau qui avait attiré son regard dans son assiette, Kelly entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre…_

* * *

 **Chapter 5 :**

Un type à l'allure négligée et aux cheveux gris se trouvait là. Il ressemblait à un clochard, avec ses cheveux emmêlés à l'extrême et gras comme pas possible, et l'animal –un chat, visiblement- qui se tenait à ses pieds ne valait guère mieux. Kelly retint à peine une grimace.

"- Professeurs…"

"- Argus." répondit simplement la sous-directrice. "Je vous présente Miss Potter, elle va vivre avec nous au château. Kelly, Argus est notre concierge, il se charge de faire respecter aux élèves le règlement."

"- Monsieur." Salua poliment la petite.

Reniflement méprisant de la part du concierge. Kelly n'ajouta rien et mangea calmement son dessert. Les adultes parlaient entre eux, la laissant tranquille. Une fois que tous eurent terminé de manger, ils sortirent de table et retournèrent chacun dans leurs appartements.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kelly se réveilla dans le canapé qui avait été transformé en lit par les soins de sa gardienne. Elle lança un regard circulaire à la pièce et un grand sourire orna son visage. Elle était tellement heureuse d'être ici, loin de ses infâmes moldus ! La petite se leva doucement et alla à la cuisine pour préparer quelque chose. Environ une dizaine de minutes après avoir commencé à cuisiner, elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'appartement. Kelly se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Minerva.

"- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall."

"- Bonjour Judy. As-tu bien dormi ?"

"- Très bien Professeur, merci. Et vous ?"

"- De même. Que prépares-tu ?"

"- Je voulais vous remercier, donc j'ai préparé un petit-déjeuner…"

"- Bien ! Merci Kelly, nous déjeunerons à deux dans ce cas !" répondit joyeusement la plus vieille.

Minerva, d'un coup de baguette, dressa la table de sa salle à manger et attendit Kelly, qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard, œufs brouillés et toasts avec elle. L'écossaise servit un bon chocolat chaud à la petite, et elles mangèrent. La conversation concernait entre autres la magie. Kelly, n'ayant pas eu la chance de vivre dans un environnement magique posait beaucoup des questions. C'est vrai, savoir que c'était des hiboux les facteurs, que les moyens de déplacements étaient des balais volant, une sorte de téléportation –appelée transplanage si elle avait bien compris-, entrer dans une cheminée et ressortir dans une autre, un bus qui allait bien trop vite pour ne serait-ce qu'être vu… Et puis, le Quidditch ! Dès qu'elle avait entendu Minnie en parler, elle avait demandé plus d'information. Et ça avait l'air vraiment FAN-TAS-TI-QUE ! Et il ne fallait pas oublier les nombreux sortilèges, que la femme se faisait un plaisir de décrire et d'effectuer devant le regard émerveillé de la jeune fille. Et… Il y avait tant de choses à savoir sur ce monde !

Elles débarrassèrent, et chacune alla se préparer. Kelly eu un immense sourire sur les lèvres, la gentille dame lui avait dit qu'elles allaient aller sur une allée sorcière appelée le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter les affaires d'école de Kelly. Elle était nerveuse quand même, parce qu'elle n'avait pas d'agent. Lorsqu'elle l'avait dit à sa future prof de métamorphose, celle-ci avait parut choquée, avant de lui sourire mystérieusement. Un moment passa avant que la sorcière n'apparaisse dans une robe semblable à celle qu'elle portait la veille.

"- Prête ma petite ?"

"- Oui Professeur ! J'ai hâte !" répondit Kelly, enthousiaste.

"- Et bien tant mieux. Oh, au fait, le professeur Snape va nous accompagner, il doit refaire son stock personnel d'ingrédients de potion et veux, d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, trouver des ingrédients disponibles seulement là-bas !"

Kelly n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Son père allait venir ? Youpiii ! Elle se retint de sauter partout dans le salon et d'entamer une danse de la joie à cette nouvelle. Par contre, elle ne put empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir encore un peu plus.

"- Tu l'aimes bien à ce que je vois, hein ? Allez viens, il doit nous attendre dans le hall."

Kelly et McGonagall sortirent des appartements où elles vivaient et descendirent les escaliers. En effet, comme l'avait dit Minnie, Snape les attendait dans le hall. Il les salua rapidement avant de tourner les talons et d'ouvrir, d'un geste de main, les portes du château. Ils marchèrent dans le parc jusqu'à atteindre les protections anti-transplanage et transplanèrent devant le Chaudron Baveur, à Londres.

"- Voici le Chaudron Baveur, l'entrée la plus connue pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Nous viendrons boire un verre ici avant de rentrer au château. Suis-moi, Kelly."

Le trio entra dans le bar. Il était assez étrange, car bien que le décor soit assez négligé, pour ne pas dire totalement, l'ambiance était assez détendue. Tout le monde la dévisagea, et Kelly eu peur. Elle alla naturellement se cacher derrière son père, histoire de sortir au plus vite de cet endroit. Ils prirent la porte de derrière et arrivèrent face à un grand mur.

"- Professeurs… Pourquoi tous ces gens me regardaient-ils comme ça ?"

Les dits professeurs échangèrent un regard.

"- Nous verrons cela plus tard, Miss Potter." Répondit Snape, d'un ton qui ne permettait pas de poser d'autres questions.

La petite fille hocha doucement la tête, avant que Minerva n'aplatisse ses cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair en murmurant un 'On sera plus tranquilles comme ça…' et qu'elle ne se relève. Snape, pendant ce temps-là, avait sorti sa baguette et tapoté quelques briques du mur. La bouche ouverte dans une exclamation muette, la jeune fille dévorait des yeux ce qu'il se passait : les briques tournaient sur elles-mêmes pour créer une arcade suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent passer. Et la rue était tout simplement FÉ-É-RI-QUE !

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Le rythme irrégulier qui commence… J'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous aura plu ! (Même si je l'ai écrit assez vite pour que vous en ayez un… Ma gentillesse me perdra ! :P)

J'avais prévu la rencontre avec Dumbeldore ici, mais je pense laisser un peu de répit à notre Survivante et à le faire revenir plus tard, surtout que je devais écrire la partie 'Découverte du chemin de Traverse', donc voilà… Désolée si ça vous déçoit, mais je sais –veux- pas faire autrement, nah !

Et sinon… Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Et le sixième chapitre est là ! Sorry pour le retard, mais j'ai pas trop eu le temps de poster… Par contre, j'ai écris le chapitre 7 ! J'aurais juste besoin de votre avis –un vote, un vote !- pour écrire la suite de la fanfic. J'ai déjà les deux versions du 8 ;) !

Merci à **lucia-kun, Zeugma412, adenoide, Lukastellane, Concombre, Chevalie, Renard66, Aleonor Ritsuka Snape** et mes autres lecteurs !

 **Reviews =**

 **Zeugma412 :** Haha ! C'est vrai ? Tant mieux alors ! J'essaie de la faire se rapprocher avec son père, avant que Snape ne sache que c'est sa fille.

 **adenoide :** Oui, c'est vrai que la haine de Snape l'a aveuglé. Pour ce qui est de la lettre… Snape était un mangemort, donc c'est compréhensible que Lily ai pris peur. Et avec la prophétie dont Dumbeldore a parlé à James et elle, ça n'a fait qu'empirer. Lily était partie sous le coup de la colère, donc elle ne savait pas dans quel camp était Severus, alors elle a juste fais ce qui lui semblait être le mieux pour sa fille sur le moment.

 **Lukastellane :** Et oui, c'était notre cher (*s'étouffe*) Rusard ! L'idée des frères cachés est bonne en fait ! En ce qui concerne Kelly, comme je l'ai dit à Zeugma, j'essaie de la rapprocher de Snape un peu avant LA révélation ! Moi perso… Bah j'ai vraiment sauté partout dans ma chambre… Et oui, je suis folle, et alors ? Pour la rencontre, on va attendre d'avoir fini le passage "Gringotts" hein ! Elle rencontrera peut-être les Malfoy, mais en ce qui concerne les Weasley, les rencontres se feront à Hogwarts, ce sera plus simple et j'éviterai de m'embrouiller !

Bref, place à la lecture !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _La petite fille hocha doucement la tête, avant que Minerva n'aplatisse ses cheveux pour cacher sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair en murmurant un 'On sera plus tranquilles comme ça…' et qu'elle ne se relève. Snape, pendant ce temps-là, avait sorti sa baguette et tapoté quelques briques du mur. La bouche ouverte dans une exclamation muette, la jeune fille dévorait des yeux ce qu'il se passait : les briques tournaient sur elles-mêmes pour créer une arcade suffisamment grande pour qu'ils puissent passer. Et la rue était tout simplement FÉ-É-RI-QUE !_

* * *

 **Chapter 6 :**

La rue était pavée et serpentait entre de nombreux commerces tous plus merveilleux les uns que les autres. Le premier qui attira l'attention de Kelly était paré d'une enseigne qui annonçait "Chaudrons – toutes tailles – cuivre, étain, argent – touillage automatique – modèles pliables". Le trio passa derrière un petit groupe de sorciers qui se plaignaient des prix trop élevés des grammes de foie de dragon. Des ululements s'échappèrent d'une boutique à la façade sombre où une pancarte indiquait "Au Royaume du Hibou – hulottes, chouettes effraies, grands ducs, chouettes lapones". Un attroupement d'étudiants qui étaient venus en avance s'extasiait devant un nouveau balai. Les autres étalages proposaient de tout : vêtements, télescopes, plumes et parchemins, ingrédients de potions, baguettes magiques, glaces…

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense bâtiment d'une blancheur immaculée.

"- Ah, voilà Gringotts !" dit enfin McGonagall.

"- Gringotts ?"

"- La banque sorcière du Royaume-Uni." répondit Snape sur le ton d'une évidence.

Ils montèrent les marches de pierre blanche et arrivèrent devant une porte en argent où était gravé un message vous mettant en garde contre les risques que vous prendriez si vous essayez de voler quoi que ce soit ici. Ils pénétrèrent ensuite dans un vaste hall fait tout en marbre. Des dizaines de personnes –mais pouvait-on seulement appelez ces… créatures des personnes ?- qui étaient assises derrières de hauts bureau. Étrange, par rapport à leur taille, pensa Kelly.

"- Bonjour." salua poliment Snape en s'arrêtant devant un des gobelins. Kelly devrait remercier McGo' pour l'info' plus tard. "Nous venons retirer de l'argent de nos coffres."

"- À quels noms ?"

"- Snape, McGonagall et Potter."

"- Avez-vous vos clefs ?"

Le père de Kelly sortit sa clef, tandis que la sorcière posait la sienne et celle de la petite sur le bureau de la créature. Le gobelin examina attentivement chacune des clefs.

"- Bien…" finit-il par répondre. "Woorock !"

Un autre gobelin arriva rapidement vers eux, et leur demanda –quoique leur ordonna serait plus juste- de le suivre. Etonnée, Kelly suivit les deux adultes dans une sorte de grotte humide, qui contrastait fortement avec le hall de tout à l'heure. Après un sifflement poussé par Woorock, un wagonnet déboula sur les rails qui étaient au milieu du tunnel. Dès que les quatre personnes furent montées, il partit à une vitesse ahurissante dans un labyrinthe de galeries. Impossible de s'y retrouver là-dedans ! La température baissait de plus en plus tandis qu'ils descendaient. Le wagon s'arrêta devant une première porte, et le gobelin se leva, suivit de Snape. Ils allèrent chercher ce dont ce dernier avait besoin et revinrent. Nouveau trajet.

Le prochain arrêt se fit chez Minerva, et ils reprirent le labyrinthe jusqu'à arriver chez Kelly. Le gobelin ouvrit le cadenas avec la clef dorée et une fumée blanche les encercla, avant de disparaître. Ceci fait, il posa sa main au milieu de la porte et recula, la laissant pivoter sur elle-même. Kelly écarquilla les yeux de surprise : devant elle, il y avait des monceaux d'or, d'argent et de bronze.

"- C'est…"

"- À vous, Miss Potter. Maintenant, si vous pouviez vous dépêcher…" répondit Snape.

Kelly jeta un regard implorant à sa gardienne, qui vint encore une fois la sauver en prenant quelques poignées de pièces qu'elle fourra dans un petit sac.

"- Les pièces en or sont des gallions, celles en argent des mornilles et celles en bronze des noises. Un gallion vaut dix-sept mornilles et une mornille vaut vingt-neuf noises." Expliqua le gobelin.

"- D'accord, merci !"

* * *

Ils remontèrent assez vite en haut, et une fois dans le hall, ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir, avant qu'un gobelin n'accoure vers eux. Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent.

"- Excusez-moi, je suis Azgnok, gérant des comptes Potter. Cela fait des années que j'essaie de vous contacter. Auriez-vous un moment à m'accorder ?" demanda-t-il.

"- Erm…" en voyant les deux adultes marquer leur accord, elle acquiesça.

"- Sont-ils vraiment de confiance ? Car sans vouloir vous offenser, c'est très confidentiel." dit-il.

"- Ne vous inquiétez pas."

"- Dans ce cas, suivez-moi."

Snape, McGonagall et Kelly suivirent le gobelin jusqu'à une pièce adjacente au hall. Dès que la porte claqua, il posa des sorts de confidentialité et de silence sur eux. Les sorciers prirent place dans les fauteuils qu'Azgnok avait invoqués. Le regard et le visage grave de la créature firent frissonner la petite fille.

"- Je dois vous avouer que je m'attendais à vous voir bien plus tôt, Miss Potter, mais vous n'avez répondu à aucunes de mes lettres…"

"- Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai jamais reçu une seule lettre de votre part… Sans compter que je viens à peine de découvrir que j'étais une sorcière et que je possédais un coffre ici…"

"- Je vois… Mais sachez que vous possédez plus d'un coffre à Gringotts ! Enfin, commençons par le commencement. Si mon intuition est bonne, je pense pouvoir affirmer que vous n'avez pas encore pris connaissance du testament de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?"

"- C'est exact…"

Le gobelin, agacé, claqua sa langue sur son palais. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un parchemin et 'enferma' Kelly dans une bulle, histoire de la laisser lire le testament de ses parents tranquillement, on n'est jamais trop prudent dit-il aux adultes.

Kelly, quant à elle, ouvrit le parchemin et commença la lecture du testament de James et Lily Potter.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Bon ben voilà le sixième, et… je vais pas commencer à m'excuser tout le temps du retard, sinon je ne ferai que ça…

Bref, ici on a les ennuis qui commencent ! Dans le prochain chapitre, on a la lecture du testament, et Kelly qui va décider de prendre sa vie en main ! Puis on passera aux achats… Et ensuite on verra ! Reviews ?

Bises !


	7. Chapter 7

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Hello tout le monde ! Le chapitre 7 est là ! Alors, que pensez-vous que Kelly va découvrir dans le testament de ses parents ? Vous le saurez en lisant !

Merci à **Eflia, Myaw, lectrice de nuit, , Lukastellane, Zeugma412, salmonelodie, Shadow Alyss, Ellana816, Toreko, adenoide, Guest, bellyna34, Plop59, mangamanie, accroOvampire** et tous les autres !

 **Reviews =**

 **:** Je suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait !

 **Zeugma412 :** C'est vrai que ça va très vite ! Et les révélations ne sont pas prêtes de s'arrêter ! Mais Kelly n'est pas vraiment du genre à se plaindre, donc elle s'accroche ! On l'encourage tous !

 **Lukastellane :** Owi ! On va renommer la banque Gringotts Land ! OwO Dévoré ? Wow, ça fait plaisir ! Haha, le binoclard est bien quand même hein ! Mais oui, ce serait dommage de la retirer à son père biologique, alias la Terreur des Cachots ! Pour ton avenir… On va travailler ensemble, allez ! Et ensuite, pour le testament des Potter, c'est maintenant !

Ps : Pour les gobelins ? Woorock c'est juste pendant que j'écoutait du Johnny Halliday, donc "Rock", et j'ai rajouté un truc devant x) ! Et Azgnok ? Azote que j'ai modifié ! Oui, les atomes, c'est pratique des fois xp !

 **adenoide :** Oui, si tu veux… On verra ça plus tard ! Je te laisse avec le chapitre 7, en espérant qu'il te plaira !

 **Guest :** Merci, ça fait plaisir ! Un Drarry ? Hmmm… OUIIIII ! J'adore ce couple aussi, donc je pense que je vais en faire un progressif ! OwO !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"- Je vois… Mais sachez que vous possédez plus d'un coffre à Gringotts ! Enfin, commençons par le commencement. Si mon intuition est bonne, je pense pouvoir affirmer que vous n'avez pas encore pris connaissance du testament de vos parents, n'est-ce pas ?"_

 _"- C'est exact…"_

 _Le gobelin, agacé, claqua sa langue sur son palais. D'un geste de la main, il fit apparaître un parchemin et 'enferma' Kelly dans une bulle, histoire de la laisser lire le testament de ses parents tranquillement, on n'est jamais trop prudent dit-il aux adultes._

 _Kelly, quant à elle, ouvrit le parchemin et commença la lecture du testament de James et Lily Potter._

* * *

 **Chapter 7 :**

Kelly regarda autour d'elle, ayant sentit de la magie l'entourer. Son regard tomba sur une paroi blanche, légèrement argentée, qui ressemblait beaucoup à un igloo dans lequel on l'aurait enfermée… Mais elle n'avait pas peur. Quand son oncle et sa tante l'enfermaient, il faisait noir, froid, et elle avait été frappée. Ici, c'était lumineux, la paroi dégageait une douce chaleur, et l'odeur du parhcemin emplissait ses narines. Elle eut un sourire lumineux avant de se mettre à lire le testament de ses parents.

* * *

 _Nous, Lily et James Potter, sains de corps et d'esprits, vous livrons notre testament._

 _À notre ami, Sirius Orion Black, alias Padfoot, nous laissons notre villa située dans le sud de la France ainsi que tous les livres de blagues et les albums photo des Maraudeurs. Garde la cape et la carte pour les donner à Kelly plus tard, quand elle entrera à Hogwarts, pour faire d'elle notre digne héritière mon ami !_

 _À notre ami Rémus John Lupin, nous laissons la Tanière, la maison situé au milieu d'une forêt, que nous avons aménagée pour toi avec quelques sortilèges, ainsi que la somme de 250 000 gallions, pour que malgré tes problèmes de poils, tu puisses vivre le plus confortablement possible. Sois heureux avec Sirius, Moony !_

 _À Severus Snape, Lily lègue toutes ses recherches, ainsi que quelques albums photo d'eux. Même si nos rapports n'ont pas toujours été amicaux, j'espère que tu sauras un jour qui tu es vraiment… N'oublie pas Lily et prends soin de Kelly, s'il te plaît. Elle te ressemble plus que tu ne le crois, Snivellus._

 _À Dumbeldore, ce manipulateur, menteur et dérangé mental, nous ne laissons absolument rien !_

 _À l'Ordre du Phénix, nous laissons à chaque membre un gallions, car malgré vos efforts pour nous protéger des mangemorts, vous suivez aveuglément Dumbeldore, ou vous entrez dans les machinations de ce vieux fou. Réfléchissez biens à nos paroles._

 _À Kelly, notre chérie, nous laissons tous nos bien, et toute notre fortune, ainsi que le titre d'Héritière Potter, qui deviendra celui de Lady Potter + Nom du mari lorsqu'elle se mariera. Elle possèdera aussi un siège au Wizengamot, une part des actions de la Gazette des Sorciers, et d'autres choses. Kasaï Koproshki, notre avocat, s'occupera de gérer les comptes familiaux comme il le fait depuis des années, ainsi que de veiller sur notre fille et de faire prospérer la fortune de la Famille Potter. En espérant que malgré notre absence, tu vivras une vie heureuse et prospère, comme tu en as le droit. Nous t'aimons, princesse Nous t'aimons, peut importe où nous sommes, nous t'aimons et seront toujours dans ton cœur pour te soutenir, petit ange._

 _En ce qui concerne la garde de notre fille, nous désignons Sirius Black et Alice Longbottom respectivement parrain et marraine. Si jamais aucun des deux ne pouvait se charger d'elle, sa garde devra être attribuée à Severus Snape, ou à Narcissa Malfoy, mais ne devra en AUCUN CAS revenir à Dumbeldore, qui essaiera de la manipuler, où à un de ses proches, qui l'élèveront dans l'idolation de celui-ci, et encore moins à Pétunia Dursley et sa famille ! De part son problème de poils, Moony ne prendra la charge de la petite seul qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Ce n'est pas contre toi vieux, mais tu seras sans doutes fiancé à Siri', alors… Et puis, on ne doute pas que tu la verras souvent, ta petite loupiote !_

 _Tel sont nos dernières volontés.  
James Charlus Potter & Lily Rose Potter née Evans._

* * *

Les larmes qui dévalaient les joues de la petite fille ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter, mais elle n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Le testament de ses parents… Merlin ! Tout ça… C'était juste beaucoup pour elle… Beaucoup trop pour une petite fille de onze ans, qui avait vécu enfermée dans un placard, battue, assoiffée, affamée, traitée en esclave… Apprendre comme ça qu'elle possédait une fortune immense alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien avoir chez les Dursley… Et même, qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû y aller ! Il y avait des gens à qui ses parents, dans leurs dernières volonté, demandaient de prendre soin d'elle… Elle aurait pu avoir une famille, être aimée ! Mais non… Ce Dumbeldore, elle était sûre qu'il était la source de tout cela… Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais expérimentait s'infiltra dans son cœur : la Haine, avec un grand H, celle qui vous donne des envies de vengeance pour tout le mal qu'on vous a fait, cette Haine destructrice… Qui vous donnait une seul envie : détruire celui qui en est la cible. Elle soupira pour se calmer, et prit en main la lettre enchantée pour qu'elle seule puisse la lire qui accompagnait le testament du dernier couple Potter.

* * *

 _Kelly,_

 _Nous ne savons pas si tu as déjà onze ans, et nous espérons que ce n'est pas le cas et que tu lis cette lettre plus jeune, même si c'est une épreuve difficile, parce qu'au moins, ça veut dire que nos dernières volontés on été respectées… Mais nous savons aussi qu'il n'y a que de maigre chances pour que cela se soit produit. Mais arrêtons de tourner autour du pot._

 _Kelly, petit ange, James Charlus Potter n'est pas ton père. Ton père s'appelait Severus Tobias Snape, mais tout sera expliqué dans la lettre que tu recevras -ou as déjà reçue- lors de ton onzième anniversaire, sache juste que James, même s'il n'est pas celui grâce à qui je t'ai donné la vie, t'aime comme si tu étais sa propre fille. Il a fait de toi son héritière lors d'un léger rituel d'adoption par le sang. Sache aussi que tu ne dois en aucun cas faire confiance au dénommé Albus Dumbeldore, beaucoup le considèrent comme le plus grand mage blanc des trois derniers siècles, mais ce vieillard est encore plus corrompu que Voldemort lui-même ! Il essaiera sans aucun doutes de te manipuler. Tu es puissante Kelly, et il voudra utiliser ce pouvoir pour s'approprier une gloire qu'il ne mérite pas. Fais bien attention à ceux qui t'entourent, un sourire n'est pas toujours vrai, et un visage froid peut juste être un masque. Ensuite, si jamais nos volontés n'ont pas été respectées et que tu as été envoyée dans une mauvaise famille, le titre d'Héritière Potter te permettra de vivre dans notre manoir familial, les elfes s'occuperont de tout, ménage, lessive, repas… Koproshki sera là pour t'enseigner tout ce qu'une jeune fille de ton rang doit connaître. Enfin, nous espérons que tu n'auras jamais à lire cette lettre. Si tu as à le faire, c'est que Peter Pettigrew nous a trahis, des lettres seront envoyées aux personnes mentionnées dans la liste testamentaire dès que tu auras terminé ta lecture, sauf si c'est impossible de les joindre. Dans ce cas-là, garde les lettres et donne-les leur en main propres dès que possible._

 _Avec tout notre amour, James & Lily Potter._

* * *

La bulle magique s'effondra aussitôt que Kelly eu lu le dernier mot de la lettre. Soudainement, un des paquets posés sur le bureau d'Azgnok se mit à briller. Le gobelin alla l'ouvrir, et à ce moment-là des papillons en papier se mirent à voler partout dans la salle, laissant une traînée de poudra scintillante derrière eux. Ils étaient au nombre de huit, et au bout d'un moment, ils se séparèrent. Quatre d'entre eux sortirent par la fenêtre qui avait été ouverte par la créature magique et s'envolèrent vers leurs destinataires, deux vinrent se poser chez Kelly, chacun sur une épaule. Le dernier virevolta encore quelques instant avant d'aller se poser sur la main qu'avait tendue le maître des potions, qui le rangea aussitôt dans sa poche.

"- Azgnok, puis-je te demander deux-trois choses ?"

"- Tout ce que vous voudrez Mademoiselle Potter." Répondit le gobelin.

"- J'aimerais réclamer le titre d'Héritière Potter."

Ignorant les regards de poissons frits des deux adultes qui l'accompagnaient, estomaqués de ce qu'ils découvraient, surtout pour Snape, étant donné que McGonagall avait eu un avant-goût de ce qu'avait été la vie de la petite, Kelly se tourna vers le gobelin qui avait été s'asseoir à son bureau et qui lui tendait une boîte ouverte dans laquelle se trouvait une bague en or ornée d'un diamant. La petite la prit et observa la phrase gravée dans l'anneau, qui partait de la droite du diamant pour terminer à sa gauche.

"- Always listen your heart and instinct, this will be your best advisor ?" (Nda : Jespère ne pas avoir fait de fautes… Je commence à peine l'anglais, donc Google est mon ami !)

"- La devise de la Famille Potter. Votre bague pourra vous servir lorsque vous enverrez des lettres officielles, pour le cachet de cire, le diamant a été taillé de façon à pouvoir poser votre blason dessus si vous le voulez. Mettez-la et jurez de représenter comme il se doit la maison Potter et vous aurez acquis votre titre, si la Magie le veut."

La petite s'exécuta immédiatement. Une fois cela fait, et quelques papiers signés, le gobelin aborda un sourire satisfait et prit à nouveau la parole.

"- Désirez-vous autre chose Mademoiselle Potter ?"

"- Pouvez-vous monter un dossier en ce qui concerne tous les retraits, toutes les transactions, tout ce qui a été fait à mes coffres. Je ne saisis pas encore très bien tout de l'économie sorcière, mais je contacterai toutes les personnes présentes dans le testament mes parents. Je n'admettrai pas que l'on me vole. Bloquez tous les versements, excepté celui fait à Rémus John Lupin. Les lettres-papillons qui sont parties sont en route vers les personnes du testament, je me trompe ?" deanda la petite fille.

"- Vous avez vu juste. Elles devraient arriver assez rapidement."

"- Tant mieux. Faites selon les volontés de mes parents. J'aimerais, si possible, rester en contact avec vous… Ainsi j'apprendrais les bases de ce qu'il faut savoir pour gérer mon argent et vous pourrez me faire part de l'avancement de mes recherches… Si cela vous convient, bien entendu."

"- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs…"

S'inclinant poliment devant la créature magique, Kelly prit congé et s'en alla, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par un Severus Snape et une Minerva McGonagall qui, entre temps, s'étaient remis du choc qu'ils avaient eu en voyant la gentille et naïve petite Kelly qu'ils avaient trouvé ce matin devenir l'Héritière Potter, qui ne pardonnerait rien à personne…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Et voilà le septième ! Alors, vos avis ? Est-ce que ma Kelly, ici, était bien ? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

En ce qui concerne le vote :

\- Soit, dans le prochain chapitre, qui contiendra le contenu des lettres-papillons, je révèle à Snape que Kelly est sa fille.

\- Soit je lui révèle plus tard, lorsque Kelly pètera un plomb, et je fais des retrouvailles toutes en émotions ! Snif que c'est beau…

Personnellement, je penche plus pour le deuxième choix, parce que j'ai plus d'idées pour celui-là, et que je préfère ce scénario… Kelly qui essaie de montrer à son père ce qu'elle vaut avant de lui montrer que c'est sa fille… Mais après, je ne vous influence pas ! (Non, pas du tout ! )

Bref, envoyez-moi des reviews, (d'ailleurs vous m'en avez déjà envoyé 31 pour 6 chapitre ! c'est super *-*), et envoyez-moi vos réponses ! Je posterai le 8 dès que j'aurais assez de personnes qui auront votées !


	8. Chapter 8

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Bonjour (ou bonsoir) tout le monde !

Waouh ! 41 reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir ! Et 55 followers ! Sans compter les lecteurs qui m'ont mis en favoris… C'est génial et encourageant, merci !

Alors, pour ce 8ème chapitre, ce sera un peu un "bonus" parce qu'il parlera uniquement des lettres envoyées à Narcissa, Rémus, Severus et Kasaï. Le chapitre qui parlera de son shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse, j'essaierai de le poster cette semaine.

Pour le vote, j'ai regardé dans les reviews, et vous êtes plus nombreux à adhérer à l'idée 2 qu'à la première, tout comme moi, alors Severus ne saura pas directement qu'il a une fille !

 **noour :** Bah oui ! Mais il est bien en gentil vieux papy aussi, même si je le préfère en manipulateur !

 **Zeugma412 :** Un peu trop ? Je ne trouve pas, mais si tu le dis… Ici, elle était énervée face à ce qu'elle découvre, mais elle redeviendra notre gentille et douce petite chérie après !

 **Noma Potter-Snape :** Salut ! Pour Snape, non, il n'est et ne sera pas informé par lettre de son lien de parenté avec Kelly. Il n'y a qu'elle qui sait. En même temps, vu le contexte dans lequel Lily et Severus se sont séparés, c'est normal qu'elle ne lui faisait pas trop confiance… ( cf : chapitre 2 ) Enfin bref, j'espère avoir bien répondu à ta question !

 **Maxine3482 :** On me l'a déjà dit… J'essaierai de les faire plus longs ! Pour Snape, je pense lui faire changer sa façon de voir sa fille, sans savoir qu'elle l'est. La majorité a voté pour le deuxième choix ! J'espère quand même que ça te plaîra ! (Et puis comme ça on pourra faire des retrouvailles père/fille tout en guimauve ! ;P )

 **Lukastellane :** Coucou ! Contente que Kelly t'ai plu en Héritière Potter ! J'ai été soulagé en voyant ton commentaire, j'avais peur pour le testament… C'est pas ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, mais j'ai essayé de faire au mieux ! Et oui, Kelly qui pète un câble pour des retrouvailles en guimauve par la suite, c'est bien… Et t'inquiètes pas, t'es pas la seule qui se transforme en madeleine dans ce genre de scènes ! Bises !

 **Athina :** Merci de ta review, c'est très gentil de ta part ! Je te laisse la suite !

 **Levanemma :** Merci les filles ! Je pense que vous n'êtes pas les seules qui veulent voir comment ça va se passer lorsque Snape découvrira que notre petite Kelly est sa fille ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte ! Comment ça c'est moi qui doit l'écrire ? Ah oui, c'est vrai… C'est moi l'auteur en fait…

 **adenoide :** Ouais, Dumby va devoir faire gaffe à ses fesses, il a mit Kelly Lily Potter (Snape) en Colère ! Oui, avec un grand C ! Sirius va sans doutes vite sortir d'Azkaban, vu qu'il est tout de même le parrain de Kelly et un de mes personnages favoris de la saga. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les préjugés, ayant vécu dans le monde moldu, elle n'en aura pas vraiment, vu qu'elle aura grandi à l'écart des haines envers les magies non blanches et de ma rivalité inter-maisons !

 **Kyo5967 :** Merci ! Pour Harry, moi je l'aime bien en petite chose toute mignonne et naïve… Enfin, uniquement dans les romances… Mais c'est vrai que voir qu'il ne prend pas vraiment de décisions seul me fait souvent abandonner la lecture d'un fic quand j'en trouve des comme ça. C'est vrai que j'aime bien quand Harry (ou Kelly, ici hein) s'énerve ! C'est assez cool en général… Encore merci de ta review !

 **lyssa740** **:** Et la suite est là ! Désolée mais Sevy ne saura pas que Kelly est sa fille tout de suite… En espérant que ça te plaise quand même !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"- Tant mieux. Faites selon les volontés de mes parents. J'aimerais, si possible, rester en contact avec vous… Ainsi j'apprendrais les bases de ce qu'il faut savoir pour gérer mon argent et vous pourrez me faire part de l'avancement de mes recherches… Si cela vous convient, bien entendu."_

 _"- Il en sera fait selon vos désirs…"_

 _S'inclinant poliment devant la créature magique, Kelly prit congé et s'en alla, suivie quelques secondes plus tard par un Severus Snape et une Minerva McGonagall qui, entre temps, s'étaient remis du choc qu'ils avaient eu en voyant la gentille et naïve petite Kelly qu'ils avaient trouvé ce matin devenir l'Héritière Potter, qui ne pardonnerait rien à personne…_

* * *

 **Chapter 8 :**

Dans un immense et sombre manoir, perdu au beau milieu d'une forêt anglaise, un papillon de papier arriva en volant dans un grand salon aux tons verts où trois personnes étaient assises. Il se posa paresseusement sur la main de la femme blonde qui était occupée de discuter de l'année à venir avec son fils et son mari. Elle l'ouvrit et son mari, un bel homme blond, l'incita à lire à voix haute.

 _Chère Narcissa,_

Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la femme Malfoy. Elle avait été sa meilleure amie, le seule véritable amie qu'elle ai eu sans doute, et voilà que dix ans après sa mort, elle recevait d'elle une lettre.

 _C'est Lily. J'aurais espéré ne jamais avoir à t'envoyer cette lettre, mais je n'ai pas trop le choix en ce moment. Voldemort nous traque, et j'ai le sentiment qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps. Je sais que je peux te faire confiance Cissa, depuis toujours… Mais je m'égare._

 _Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit à Sirius Black ou à Alice Longbottom, le parrain et la marraine de Kelly, j'aimerais que tu en prennes soin. Si tu ne peux pas, Severus le fera, enfin j'espère. Elle ne doit pas être envoyée chez ma sœur et son mari, ni chez Dumbeldore… Si quoi que ce soit empêche Sirius et Alice de prendre soin de ma fille, je compte sur toi pour le faire. Elle doit être éduquée de la meilleure façon possible, en tant qu'Héritière Potter. Tu es sans doute la meilleure personne pour le faire, avec Lucius._

 _Tu étais une bonne amie Narcissa, et je suis désolée de ne pas pouvoir t'écrire plus, mais je dois encore envoyer quelques lettres, et le temps est compté._

 _James vous fait confiance._

 _Lily Evans Potter._

Le garçon, aussi blond que son père et aux yeux aussi gris, regarda alternativement ses parents. Se mère semblait bouleversée et quelques larmes coulaient sur sa joue pâle. Elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Son père se leva et pressa tendrement une main sur l'épaule de son épouse.

* * *

 _Kasaï, mon ami, c'est James._

 _Je ne pensais pas mourir aussi tôt, mais bon… Je te charge de t'occuper de la fortune Potter, et aussi d'enseigner à Kelly les bases de la finance, elle en aura besoin, avec tout ce qu'elle aura à gérer en tant qu'Héritière de notre famille._

 _Merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous, en tant que garde du corps, gérant des comptes et avocat… Notre fille aura besoin de toi, je n'en doute pas._

 _Au revoir Koproshki._

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'hybride mi-serpent, laissant apercevoir ses crochets qui brillaient d'un éclat éclatant à la lueur de sa lampe. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil, attendant patiemment le moment où il pourrait rencontrer la dernière Potter. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait du travail, et qu'il ne risquerait pas de s'ennuyer… Et rien que le fait de recevoir une lettre de James et Lily dix ans après leur mort l'assurait.

* * *

Un homme se réveilla difficilement dans la maison en ruine qu'il habitait pour le moment, à cause du bruit qui venait de sa fenêtre. Il alla l'ouvrir et vit un éclair de papier entrer dans sa 'demeure'. Lentement, il leva son bras engourdi par l'horrible nuit qu'il venait de passer pour l'attraper et ouvrit la lettre. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il reconnu l'écriture de son meilleur ami.

 _Salut Moony !_

 _J'espère que tu vas bien, tout autant que j'aurais espéré que jamais tu ne lise cette lettre… Pas aussi vite en tout cas._

 _Il y a quelques choses que tu dois savoir. C'est très important Rémus._

 _De un, c'est Peter qui était notre gardien du secret, et pas Sirius. Nous avions espéré tromper les gens ainsi, mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce que ce rat aille tout révéler à son maître dès que le sortilège a été accompli. J'ai peur pour Padfoot, ça lui est trop souvent arrivé d'agir avant de réfléchir… J'espère qu'il ne l'aura pas fait cette fois…_

 _De deux, nous espérons que ce que nous t'avons laissé t'a fait plaisir ! On a essayé de rendre la maison la plus accueillante pour toi, particulièrement pour tes nuits de pleine lune, bien que tu aie maintenant de quoi te payer ta potion tue-loup !_

 _Veille bien sur la petite loupiote Moony._

 _Prongs._

La lecture de la lettre de James avait provoqué quelques réactions chez lui. D'abord, la tristesse que lui causait la perte du couple Potter, qui avait été remplacée par la colère. Colère contre lui pour avoir tourné le dos à Sirius alors qu'il était innocent, et colère contre Peter qu'il avait considéré comme un ami important pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ensuite, tout avait été chassé par l'incrédulité lorsqu'il avait appris que Lily et James lui avaient non seulement laissé des choses, mais que ces choses étaient des gallions et une maison. Choses grâces auxquelles il aurait pu vivre comme il l'aurait entendu tout ce temps.

Il avait des comptes à demander aux gobelins. Et une petite loupiote à retrouver.

Son loup grogna en lui à ce moment. La petite qu'il considérait presque comme sa fille avait été envoyée chez les Dursley, et Dumbeldore lui disait qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle s'y plaisait, mais il avait le désagréable sentiment que quelque chose clochait. Quelque chose de gros, de vraiment gros, n'allait pas. Il se leva et s'étira. Une chose à la fois se dit-il.

* * *

Lorsque McGonagall et Kelly entrèrent dans la boutique de vêtements du Chemin de Traverse, Snape leur dit qu'il les attendrait dehors. Il prit la lettre qu'il avait glissée dans sa poche à la banque et la déplia, méfiant.

 _Severus,_

Lily. C'était sa douce Lily qui lui avait écrit. Ses mains tremblèrent un peu, avant qu'il ne prenne un inspiration profonde pour se calmer.

 _J'ai une faveur à te demander… Occupe toi de ma fille, s'il te plaît. Elle te ressemble bien plus que tu ne le crois, mais ça tu as déjà du l'entendre lors que la lecture de notre testament qui est prévue si jamais il nous arrivait quelque chose._

Un sentiment de doute s'empara de lui. Il n'avait été convié à aucune lecture de testament, et il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait du y aller. Il avait préférer occulter les années de bonheur qu'il avait partagé avec la femme dès qu'ils s'étaient quittés.

 _Normalement, c'est Sirius ou Alice qui héritera de sa garde, ou Narcissa, mais j'aimerais que tu passe un peu de temps avec de temps en temps. Je sais que ce que je te demande est difficile…_

Bel euphérisme songea l'homme. Celle qu'il avait aimée lui demandait de passer du temps avec l'enfant qu'elle avait eu avec son pire ennemi d'école, James Arrogance Potter. Non mais quelle idée.

… _Je regrette beaucoup de choses que je t'ai dit le soir où je t'ai quitté. Sache-le. Un jour tu comprendra peut-être ce que je veux dire par là. Tu as été un homme merveilleux Severus…_

 _Je n'ai pas le temps de t'en dire plus, et malgré la maison dans laquelle j'ai été envoyée, le courage aussi me fait défaut…_

 _Lily._

Il ferma douloureusement les paupières et serra son poing droit jusqu'à se faire mal. Cette lettre, il ne le savait pas, quoi qu'il le pressentait un peu, changerait beaucoup de choses.

Trop de mystères tournaient autour de la fille Potter, et il savait qu'elle avait les réponses aux nombreuses questions qui défilaient dans sa tête.

Les sorciers qui avaient reçu les lettres papillons soupirèrent et eurent tous la même pensée.

Cette année allait vraiment être remplie en événements…

Et oui. La machine était lancée, et gare à ceux qui se mettraient dans le chemin de Kelly, l'Héritière Potter.

* * *

 _À suivre…_

Voilà ! J'espère que malgré le fait qu'il soit court, ce chapitre vous aura plu ! Je n'ai pas vraiment su faire plus long, mais comme ça vous êtes un peu plus au courant des relations entre les différents personnages.

Les chapitres devraient rallonger à partir de maintenant.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Prochaine étape, le Chemin de Traverse avec l'achat de toutes les fournitures scolaires !

Bisouilles !


	9. Chapter 9

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Salut !

Allez ! 50 reviews, 62 followers et 39 favs ! C'est super, merci ! Et merci aussi à ceux qui ont lu ma 2ème fiction : _The Lestrange Twins !_

Je vous l'avais promis, j'essaie de faire plus long que le dernier chapitre ! (N.B. : En même temps, ça devrais pas être trop difficile xD ! ) Et voilà donc le chapitre "Shopping" !

 **Zenith Nir'Endilith :** Merlin pardonne-moi ! J'ai pas reçu de mail pour m'indiquer tes reviews du coup je les ai vues seulement maintenant en les relisant x-x ! Merci pour tes deux reviews, c'est gentil ! Et désolée pour Bubus, mais je l'aime pas trop depuis la m**** qu'il a fait à Harry, quand il lui révèle la prophétie _après_ la mort de Sirius… Et ça s'est renforcé avec les souvenirs de Snape, quand on voit qu'il savait qu'Harry était un horcruxe et qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, l'élevant comme un porc pour l'abattoir. Sans compter le moment où quant il a donné la mission de destruction des horcruxes à Harry, il ne lui avait donné presque aucune indication. Mais j'essaierai de faire une fic où il sera un gentil papy gâteux ! Même si c'est pas gagné parce que ma deuxième fic est aussi un Bashing Albus/Ginny/Minerva/Molly ! x3

 **ElwennSnape :** Merci, c'était sympa !

 **Zeugma412 :** J'espérais avoir bien fait passer les émotions dans mes lettres, contente que ça t'ai plu !

 **noour :** Pour répondre à ta première question → Non, ce ne sont pas Lucius et Narcissa qui vont récupérer la garde de Kelly, même si ils vont aider dans son éducation.

Pour ta deuxième question → C'est dans ce chapitre !

 **lilou1990 :** Merci de ta review !

 **Maxine3482 :** Désolée x) ! Oui, Kelly prend les choses en main, elle devient celle qu'elle aurait normalement toujours dû être, l'Héritière Potter !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bises !

 **Levanemma :** Haha ! Oui, mais j'avais prévenu que c'était un chapitre "bonus" hein Levana x) ! J'ai hâte aussi d'écrire les interactions entre les personnages, parce que même si j'adore Severus et Minerva, ce sera encore mieux lorsque les autres arriveront ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes Emma ! Merci de votre review les filles !

 **Diane :** Ne t'inquiète pas ! Sirius va bientôt sortir d'Azkaban ! (N.B. : D'ailleurs, voilà encore une raison qui fait que je n'aime pas Dumbeldore ! En regardant le film et en lisant le livre, si je me souviens bien c'est dedans aussi, on a l'impression qu'il sait que Sirius est innocent, et ne fait rien pour le sortir de prison…) Draco et Kelly vont bien devenir amis, étant donné que ce sera plus tard un "Drarry" (Même si ce serait plutôt un "Drally" dans ce cas-ci) ! Pour la maison, je sais exactement dans laquelle je vais la mettre, mais je ferais un sondage pour voir vos idées ! x) Bonne lecture !

 **adenoide :** Coucou ! Pour répondre à ta question → Oui, Kelly avait besoin d'eux lorsqu'elle était chez les Dursley, mais comme elle n'a jamais été à Gringotts ou contactée par la banque pour la lecture du testament des Potter, le système de déplacement des lettres n'a pas pu être activé vu qu'il ne l'a été qu'après la lecture du testament par l'Héritière Potter. Voilà pourquoi il a fallu dix ans pour qu'elles parviennent aux destinataires !

PS : ~Fourchelang~

Kelly prend de l'assurance dans ce chapitre. Petite chenille se transforme en papillon !

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _" Les sorciers qui avaient reçu les lettres papillons soupirèrent et eurent tous la même pensée._

 _Cette année allait vraiment être remplie en évènements…_

 _Et oui. La machine était lancée, et gare à ceux qui se mettraient dans le chemin de Kelly, l'Héritière Potter. "_

* * *

 **Chapter 9 :**

Le premier magasin où se rendirent la jeune Héritière Potter et les deux professeurs qui l'accompagnaient fut le magasin de vêtements de Mme Guipure. Arrivé devant l'entrée, le maître des potions leur dit qu'il les attendrait dehors. Les deux femmes se contentèrent d'acquiescer et entrèrent. Aussitôt que la sonnette retentit et que la porte fut fermée, une femme se précipita vers elles.

\- Bonjour professeur McGonagall ! En quoi puis-je vous être utile ? _demanda-t-elle en souriant._

\- Je ne viens pas pour moi, mais pour Miss Potter ici présente. _répondit la directrice adjointe._

\- Miss Potter ! Quelle surprise ! Alors, que désirez-vous ?

\- J'aimerais tout d'abord prendre des capes d'étudiants pour Hogwarts, trois si possible, _commença la jeune fille,_ mais j'aimerais me refaire une garde-robe sorcière complète à l'aide de votre catalogue. Je souhaite les meilleurs tissus possibles.

Enchantée, la propriétaire du commerce de vêtements la fit monter sur un tabouret pour prendre ses mesures. Une fois cela fait, les femmes allèrent vers le comptoir et Mme Guipure prit un gros livre qu'elle ouvrit avec un grand sourire.

\- Pour vos capes d'étudiante c'est réglé. Pour votre garde robe, je peux vous proposer plusieurs couleurs. Le noir, le vert qui s'accordera parfaitement avec vos yeux, du gris argenté… Le blanc pourrait aussi très bien vous aller… De même que le bleu et le violet, mais un peu moins. Je vous vois plus dans des couleurs froides, mais le rouge bordeaux et la couleur chocolat ainsi que le rose pourrait également être bien porté sur vous. Je vous conseillerais cependant les couleurs froides. _Énonça-t-elle._

\- Bien… Alors, j'aurais besoins d'une dizaine de pulls. Gris, noirs, blancs, chocolats et bleus marine. Deux de chaque, dont l'un plus chaud que l'autre. Une bonne vingtaine de chaussettes blanches ainsi que quelques paires de bas noirs. Pour les sous-vêtements, noirs mais mettez quelques blancs. Une paire de gants en peau de dragon. Des robes de nuit en soie, je vous en laisse le choix des couleurs. Des capes d'hiver, trois également. Doublées de fourrures. Et des chaussures noires, grises ou blanches… Je crois que j'ai tout commandé. Pourriez-vous juste me faire une tenue rapidement pour que je me change ? _demanda la petite sorcière après avoir consulté le gros catalogue pendant un moment, aidée par sa "sauveuse"._

\- Bien entendu ! Patientez juste quelques minutes et vous l'aurez. Le reste de votre commande devrait être prêt pour quand vous aurez acheté le reste de vos fournitures scolaires !

Mme Guipure s'en alla, sautillant presque, vers le fond du magasin, où elle commença à agiter sa baguette magique dans tous les sens, sous l'œil émerveillé de Kelly. Au moment où elle l'appela, une tribu rousse déboula dans la boutique. La jeune sorcière eut cependant le temps de voir que la femme qui était en charge des enfants et que l'un de ceux-ci s'étaient mis à discuter avec la professeur de métamorphose avant de se retrouver dans une cabine d'essayage avec des vêtements sur les bras. Rapidement, elle enleva les vieilles loques de son cousin et les remplaça par la tenue "express" qui venait d'être créée pour elle. Elle s'émerveilla de la douceur des vêtements sur sa peau, avant d'être ébahie par la vision que lui renvoyait le miroir.

En effet, elle était maintenant parée d'un t-shirt aussi noir que ses cheveux, recouvert par une cape grise argentée en fine soie d'acromentule brodée de fils émeraudes et blancs brillants qui formaient des arabesques compliquées mais sublimes vers le bas de la cape. Elle avait opté pour une jupe blanche, maintenue par une ceinture verte émeraude, comme ses yeux, qui était passée autour de ses hanches et ses pieds étaient chaussés d'une paire de chaussures simple mais élégantes noires, qui possédaient de petits talons. Elle tourna sur elle-même et un grand sourire illumina son visage. Elle était une sorcière à part entière maintenant ! Enfin presque…

Lentement, elle ouvrit le rideau de sa cabine pour aller retrouver Minerva qui l'attendait au comptoir. Elle passa devant les garçons roux, ne remarquant pas le regard rempli d'envie et de jalousie que lui lança la petite fille rousse cachée derrière sa mère.

\- Tu es magnifique Kelly ! _s'exclama McGonagall._

\- Merci professeur. Et merci à vous aussi Mme Guipure. Combien ce sera ?

\- En raison de la somme de vos précédents achats, considérez cette tenue comme cadeau ! Pour le reste, ce sera 702 Gallions, 6 Mornilles et 3 Noises !

La petite prit sa sacoche sans fond et déposa le nombre exact de pièces juste devant la vendeuse qui la congédia après avoir vérifié que la somme était exacte. Elle salua la vendeuse et lui adressa un petit signe de la main en sortant, lui disant qu'elle reviendrait après ses achats, manquant le regard nettement jaloux envoyé maintenant par la mère et le plus jeune des garçons, accompagnant celui de la petite rousse.

* * *

Joyeusement, elle se dirigea vers son père en souriant. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise de celui-ci en voyant le changement effectué ! La fille Potter avait remplacé les vieilles loques trois fois trop grandes qui lui servaient de vêtements par un ensemble de très bon goût aux tissus très chers de par leur qualité. La petite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, leur demanda par quoi ils allaient commencer.

\- On va d'abord aller chercher tes livres chez Fleury&Boot, puis on va aller chercher ce qu'il te faut pour le cours de potions. Après, dès qu'on aura acheté des plumes, de l'encre et des parchemins à la papeterie, tu seras libre de flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse et d'aller t'acheter quelques affaires dans les boutiques. _Répondit la professeure de métamorphose, en lançant une œillade noire qui signifiait "Elle en a bien le droit !" au maître des Potions._

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la librairie, accueillis chaleureusement par le vendeur qui se fit un plaisir de les aider à débusquer les livres scolaires voulus, ainsi que quelques livres qui avaient attirés l'attention de Kelly. Une fois ceux-ci payés, le trio passa par la boutique de chaudrons. Kelly admira pendant un moment tous les ustensiles différents qui n'étaient pas demandés dans la liste de fournitures sous l'œil amusé de Minerva et sous celui, abasourdi, de Severus. Après quelques instants supplémentaire, la vieille femme rappela Kelly qui, honteuse de s'être laissée emportée, avait rougit et payé son chaudron en étain. Après cela, ils passèrent chez l'apothicaire où la jeune sorcière impressionna encore une fois les adultes en sélectionnant les ingrédients les mieux conservés sans aide, s'étant juste basée sur ceux que le vendeur avait remis à son père. Ils firent ensuite un bond à la papeterie, pour y acheter le nécessaire.

Le dernier passage consacré à l'école fut celui de la boutique de baguettes. Ils entrèrent et attendirent en silence que le fabriquant, Mr Ollivander, arrive. Il arriva un moment plus tard, les saluant d'une voix douce, avant de partir rechercher quelques baguettes un peu plus loin après avoir prit quelques mesures sur Kelly et lui avoir demandé de quelle main elle tenait sa baguette. Néanmoins, aucune d'elles ne sembla convenir pour la sorcière à la cicatrice. Il la fixa un moment, immobile, avant de sortir une baguette d'un tiroir qui avait été verrouillé avec une clé. Il la lui tendit et une chaleur douce se répandit dans la main de la fille, mais elle avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait. À la demande du fabriquant de baguettes, elle fit un mouvement avec, mais rien ne se passa.

\- Étrange… Vraiment très étrange… _fit-il._

\- Excusez-moi… Qu'est-ce qui est étrange ?

\- Le cœur magique de votre baguette s'est lié à vous Miss Potter… Cependant, le bois ne vois convient pas… Attendez un instant.

Et il partit au fond de la boutique, pour venir deux secondes plus tard avec une quinzaine de bois différents dans les mains. Il les disposa sur son comptoir et prit la baguette que Kelly tenait dans sa main. Ollivander la brisa et en sortit délicatement la plume de phénix resté intacte.

\- Maintenant Miss Potter, touchez chaque bout de bois pour trouver celui qui conviendra le mieux à votre magie.

Lentement, la fille toucha chaque bout de bois, sans que rien de nouveau ne se passe. Après les avoir tous touchés, elle laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps, découragée, quand soudain, trois des bouts de bois se mirent à briller en même temps que la plume rouge vive du phénix.

\- Et bien, nous pourrons dire que vous restez une exception Miss Potter… Réussir à survivre au sortilège de mort, se lier au cœur magique jumeau de celui qui était lié au sorcier qui vous a infligé cette cicatrice… Et pour terminer, se lier à trois bois différents, dont l'un qui composait aussi la baguette de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom… Vous êtes amenée à faire de grandes choses, des choses exceptionnelles… _dit-il d'une voix lointaine, avant de leur dire que la baguette serait prête pour la fin de l'après-midi._

Kelly, la tête pleine de question, sortit du magasin de baguettes, suivie des deux adultes qui étaient de plus en plus étonnés par la petite sorcière qui marchait devant eux. Ils échangèrent un regard dans son dos. Oui, Kelly Potter promettait de bouleverser beaucoup de choses.

* * *

La suite fut consacrée à la détente. Les adultes retournèrent au Chaudron Baveur pour déjeuner, avant de retourner flâner sur le Chemin de Traverse. Kelly, qui avait été intriguée par la boutique d'animaux, s'y rendit pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elle y vit des crapauds, diverses races de chouettes, des rats noirs qui jouaient à la corde à sauter avec leurs queues… Son regard fut intercepté par deux iris dorées. Lentement, elle se retourna et se trouva face à une chouette d'une blancheur immaculée, qui abandonna son perchoir pour venir se poser sur son épaule. Elle allait aller la payer lorsque des voix attirèrent son attention. On aurait dit des sifflements, mais ils étaient brouillés… Elle n'arrivait pas à bien entendre.

\- Vous entendez ces voix ? _demanda la jeune sorcière._

\- Quelles voix ?

\- On dirait des sifflements…

C'est là que son regard tomba sur un vivarium où était enfermé un serpent vert menthe qui possédait de petites ailes de chauve-souris qui devenaient de plus en plus foncées pour devenir progressivement vertes bouteilles à leurs extrémités. Ses yeux étaient indigos et la fixaient sans broncher.

~Bonjour jeune parleuse... Je t'attendais depuis bien longtemps.~ _siffla l'animal._

~Bonjour toi ! C'est moi que tu entendais ? Comment ça ?~ _siffla en retour Kelly, parlant la langue des Serpents sans s'en rendre compte._

~Le don du Fourchelang est un don très rare. Je suis un Kazebi, une race de serpents ailés originaires du Japon. Chez nous, il y a un conte qui est transmit de génération en génération. Il dit qu'un jour, celle qui a trompé la mort viendra parler à l'un de nous, et que d'elle découlerons de grands changements qui bouleverseront le monde magique...~ _fit le serpent, occultant néanmoins un morceau du récit._ ~Et les serpents savent écouter.~

La fille se figea un moment, avant de se détendre, contrairement aux deux adultes qui l'avaient suivie dans le magasin, qui en entendant Kelly parler la langue des Serpents, alors que le dernier Fouchelang en vie avait été Voldemort, n'avaient toujours pas bougé. Ils furent ramenés sur terre quand elle leur demanda si elle pouvait le prendre aussi, leur assurant qu'il saurait se cacher et se tenir convenablement. Ils acquiescèrent sans s'en rendre compte, reprenant leurs esprits lorsque la petite fit disparaître le vivarium et la cage de sa chouette -qu'elle avait entre temps baptisée Hedwige et Lazuli- dans sa sacoche, ainsi que les Miam-Hibou. Le serpent grimpa sur son bras en devenant de plus en plus transparent, pour finalement devenir une sorte de tatouage enroulé autour de son bras, la tête sur son épaule et le bout de sa queue arrivant sur le dos de sa main, tandis que la chouette blanche s'envolait en direction d'Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Est-ce qu'on peut passer dans le magasin d'accessoires pour le Quidditch après s'il vous plaît ? J'ai entendu dire qu'un nouveau balais y était sortit ! Et chez Pirouette et Badin ? _demanda la fille avec un grand sourire, après avoir terminé la glace qu'on lui avait offerte chez Florian Fortarôme._

À ces questions, le professeur Snape soupira et se pinça l'arête du nez entre son index et son pouce, tandis que le professeur McGonagall commençait à rire doucement.

\- Bien sûr ! Mais après, nous irons chercher ta baguette ainsi que tes vêtements et nous rentrons, il se fait tard Kelly. C'est clair ? _demanda la vieille sorcière écossaise._

\- Limpide professeur ! _s'écria Kelly, avant de presser le pas vers la boutique de Quidditch._

Elle y entra, laissant les deux adultes converser dehors. L'intérieur était bondé d'accessoires en tous genres, passant des balais aux tenues de match et d'entraînement. Des affiches étaient aussi entassées dans un coin. Une étagère était remplie d'une demi-douzaine de vifs d'ors différents, tandis que des malles contenant des cognards et des souaffles étaient posées à côté. Émerveillée, la petite fille se perdit dans la contemplation des différents objets proposés et sursauta lorsque le vendeur vint s'adresser à elle.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose ?

\- Heu… Je regardais juste… Monsieur.

Le vendeur eu un petit rire, avant de lui dire que ce n'était rien et de s'en aller vers d'autres clients.

Pendant ce temps, devant la porte de la boutique, Severus et Minerva parlaient à voix basse.

\- Je me ramollis Minerva…

\- Mais non voyons, Severus ! Et puis, ce n'est pas comme si cela vous faisait du mal… Avouez que Kelly est une jeune sorcière au caractère rafraîchissant !

Ils se stoppèrent en la voyant arriver, puis, comme promis, l'attendirent alors qu'elle entrait dans la boutique de farces et attrapes, d'où elle ressortit un bon gros quart d'heure plus tard, répondant aux interrogations de la sorcière écossaise par un "Si je vous le dit, ce ne sera plus drôle !" en tirant la langue de façon très mature, avant de bailler. Les adultes échangèrent un regard avant de décider de se dépêcher d'aller chercher les affaires de la petite. Severus se retrouva donc avec elle chez Ollivander, tandis que Minerva était allée chercher ses vêtements chez Mme Guipure.

* * *

\- Miss Potter ! Votre baguette est prête, je viens de la terminer. Un chef-d'œuvre, si je puis me le permettre…

Il lui tendit un élégant coffret, que la jeune fille s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour découvrir une baguette splendide. Les trois bois différents étaient polis et brillaient de milles feux, torsadés pour finir en pointe. La poignée était lisse et incrustée de fin éclats de diamants, de jade, et d'onyx.

\- 29,5 centimètres. Bois d'ébène incrusté d'éclats de jade, très utile pour les combats et la transfiguration, et les éclats de jade pour adoucir sa brutalité. Bois d'orme, produit l'une des magies les plus élégantes, en plus d'un contrôle facile sur la magie avancée dans la main droite, incrustée d'éclats d'onyx qui amoindrit les erreurs et les accidents à faible niveau. Bois d'if, possède de fortes affinités avec les malédictions et pratiques lors des duels car redoutablement mortelle, avec des éclats de diamants qui assure des boucliers particulièrement solides. Et un cœur composé d'une plume de phénix… Une baguette très puissante, quoique difficile à apprivoiser, mais qui se révélera être une fidèle alliée. Une grande baguette, pour une sorcière qui le sera tout autant, j'en suis persuadé.

Il remit la baguette entre les mains de Kelly, qui l'agita et fit sortir des étincelles blanches, vertes et noires de son extrémité. Elle paya les 7 gallions, 4 mornilles et 11 noises que coûtait la baguette et rejoint, accompagnée de son père, Minerva McGonagall qui les attendait dehors. Une fois que toutes les affaires de Kelly furent rangées dans son sac magique, les deux adultes posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et la firent transplaner devant les portes du château…

 _À suivre..._

* * *

J'ai essayé de faire plus long ! J'espère que ça se voit ! ;)

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Kelly fait son shopping, rencontre brièvement les Weasley, dont certains qui la jalouse déjà, rencontre Hedwige (je l'aimais trop pour ne pas la reprendre ) et Lazuli, achète une baguette hors du commun...

Peut-être qu'elle rencontrera encore quelques personnes dans le chapitre suivant, qui sait ? À part moi ? x)

Bref, j'attends vos reviews, bisous mes p'tits muffins !

Ps : Lazuli vient du nom de la pierre précieuse Lapis-Lazuli, d'une couleur indigo (bleu foncé qui tire un chouïa sur le violet). Lazuli donc car ça rappelle à Kelly la couleur des yeux de son Kazebi, et pis parce que c'est beau ! :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Coucou ! Je sais, ça fait longtemps, désolée !

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier tout le monde ! Merci, parce que le nombre de favs, de reviews et de followers a encore augmenté !

Toujours aussi contente de voir que ma fiction vous plaît, moi qui pensais faire un bide !

Allez, je réponds à vos reviews, et puis je vous laisse avec le chapitre 10 !

 **noour :** Peut-être… Peut-être pas… Pour la maison, je garde le silence, mais je peux déjà te dire que je pense l'intégrer à l'équipe de Quidditch de sa future maison ! Je suis contente de voir que tu aimes la baguette, je voulais lui en faire une assez originale, et je pense avoir réussit ! Merci pour tes compliments !

 **Maxine3482 :** Salut ! Merci de ta review ! Et oui, les Weasley ne vont pas tous être du côté de Kelly, et Ginny ne sera pas forcément gentille avec elle dès le début… Je garde le silence sur la maison de Kelly ! J'aimais bien ce nom aussi, donc voilà… Narcissa et Draco ? Lucius d'office avec alors… Peut-être qu'elle les rencontrera dans ce chapitre !

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci ! Et bien, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant !

 **Zeugma412 :** Haha ! Sans aucun doute ! Surtout Severus je pense ! De rien pour le chapitre, ça fait plaisir :3 !

 **impero :** Merci ! Pour le pétage de plombs de Kelly, il faudra patienter un peu… Je vais laisser Severus poireauter un peu ! J'ai essayé de décrire un maximum, parce que j'aime bien avoir des images mentales de ce que je lis quand j'ai un livre en main, ou même avec les fic des autres… Écriture parfaite ? Merci beaucoup ! Personnellement, je trouve que j'ai encore plein de choses à améliorer !

 **HarryPotterEtLesDiffrentMonde :** Ravie de voir que ça te plaît !

 **Prims10 :** Je voulais que Kelly ai une baguette originale, qui compenserait ses faiblesses, donc je suis contente de voir que ma baguette t'a étonné(e?) !

 **Ellana816 :** Salut ! Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le pétage de plombs aura lieu lors de la première année de Kelly. Merci de tes compliments ! Et pour ce qui est de son passage de petite fille timide à autoritaire, j'ai relu et c'est vrai que ça va vite, mais en me remettant dans le contexte de l'histoire, je ne pense pas que j'exagère : Kelly a toujours été tyrannisée par son oncle, voir frappée, mais jamais à un point où elle aurait pu mourir ou quoi… Attention, je ne suis absolument pas pour la violence contre les enfants hein ! Mais disons que ce n'est pas comme dans certaines fics où la violence chez les Dursley atteint un point vraiment horrible, voir même le viol. Reprenons… Donc, elle est victime de son oncle et de sa famille, puis elle apprend qu'elle est une sorcière, et tout le monde se montre gentil (ou du moins cordial) avec elle lorsqu'elle arrive à Hogwarts. De plus, McGonagall lui a assuré qu'elle ne retournerait plus chez les Dursley. Ensuite, on arrive à Gringott's, où elle apprend qu'elle est l'Héritière d'une des familles les plus anciennes et riches du monde sorcier britannique. Azgnok, le gobelin gérant ses comptes, lui apprend qu'elle a été volée, résultat, elle est énervée (comme tout le monde l'aurait été). Et enfin, on passe au Chemin de Traverse, où je voulais la laisser s'amuser un peu… J'espère ne pas t'avoir trop embrouillée avec mes explications x) !

Encore merci et à plus !

 **adenoide :** Oui, j'ai fais en sorte que Kelly s'affirme un peu. En ce qui concerne les Weasley, comme tu l'as dit, l'argent ne fait pas tout et elle aurait mieux aimé avoir une famille aimante comme la leur, bien que maintenant elle ait retrouvé son père, mais tous ne comprennent pas cela.

 **Levanemma :** Hello ! Contente de voir que ça te plaît toujours autant ! Et je suis désolée, mais tu devras patienter encore un moment avant que Severus ne soit mis au courant pour Kelly. Bises Levana !

Coucou Emma ! Ravie de voir que le caractère de Kelly te plaise ! Pour ce qui est du fait de ne pas oublier qu'elle a 11 ans… Disons que le monde dans lequel elle mettra les pieds après (je parle de l'aristocratie sorcière anglaise - et peut-être mondiale plus tard -), les enfants sont élevés comme ça. Et puis, même dans les livres, Harry affronte quand même plein de choses à 11 ans ! x)

Pour les moments de tendresse… On verra plus tard ! Mais pour Kelly, avoir des adultes qui ne la traitent pas comme de la vermine près d'elle c'est déjà très bien ! Bises !

 **nathydemon :** Merci ! :3

 **Lorina :** Moi aussi, j'avoue ! Et avec ça, la rencontre de Kelly avec Lazuli ! Désolée du temps que ça a mis pour arriver…

Ps : ~Fourchelang~

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _" Il lui tendit un élégant coffret, que la jeune fille s'empressa d'ouvrir, pour découvrir une baguette splendide. Les trois bois différents étaient polis et brillaient de milles feux, torsadés pour finir en pointe. La poignée était lisse et incrustée de fin éclats de diamants, de jade, et d'onyx._

 _\- 29,5 centimètres. Bois d'ébène incrusté d'éclats de jade, très utile pour les combats et la transfiguration, et les éclats de jade pour adoucir sa brutalité. Bois d'orme, produit l'une des magies les plus élégantes, en plus d'un contrôle facile sur la magie avancée dans la main droite, incrustée d'éclats d'onyx qui amoindrit les erreurs et les accidents à faible niveau. Bois d'if, possède de fortes affinités avec les malédictions et pratiques lors des duels car redoutablement mortelle, avec des éclats de diamants qui assure des boucliers particulièrement solides. Et un cœur composé d'une plume de phénix… Une baguette très puissante, quoique difficile à apprivoiser, mais qui se révélera une fidèle alliée. Une grande baguette, pour une sorcière qui le sera tout autant, j'en suis persuadé._

 _Il remit la baguette entre les mains de Kelly, qui l'agita et fit sortir des étincelles blanches, vertes et noires de son extrémité. Elle paya les 7 gallions, 4 mornilles et 11 noises que coûtait la baguette et rejoint, accompagnée de son père, Minerva McGonagall qui les attendait dehors. Une fois que toutes les affaires de Kelly furent rangées dans son sac magique, les deux adultes posèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules et la firent transplaner devant les portes du château… "_

* * *

 **Chapter 10 :**

Kelly était sans doute en train de passer les meilleures vacances de sa vie !

Il y a deux semaines, elle avait été cherché ses fournitures à Londres, au Chemin de Traverse, la rue commerçante sorcière la plus connue d'Angleterre. Elle y avait aussi rencontré sa chouette, Hedwige, une harfang des neiges, et Lazuli, un serpent magique japonais, à qui elle parlait lorsqu'elle s'ennuyait.

Kelly avait déjà lu et relu ses manuels scolaires, voulant faire de son mieux dès le début de l'année, pour prouver qu'elle méritait sa place à l'école de sorcellerie Hogwarts. Elle était aussi déjà sortie avec Hagrid, le garde-chasse de l'école, dans la Forêt Interdite, et jouait aux échecs version sorciers avec Minerva McGonagall, la professeure de métamorphose, lorsque cette dernière n'était pas trop occupée. Elle voyait aussi son père, avec qui elle parlait de temps en temps des potions, lors des trois repas quotidiens.

Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant la rentrée, et elle ne tenait plus en place, faisant sourire les professeurs qui étaient arrivés plus tôt, pour réaménager ses appartements pour l'année à venir. Elle s'entendait particulièrement bien avec les professeurs Chourave, qui enseignait la botanique, Bibine, qui enseignait le vol, Flitwick, qui s'occupait des sortilèges, Sinistra, la professeure d'astronomie, Pomfresh, l'infirmière, et Pince, la bibliothécaire. Les autres professeurs, elle ne leur parlait pas vraiment, mais elle entretenait avec eux des relations cordiales. Pour tous, excepté le professeur Quirrell, chez qui il y avait quelque chose qui la mettait très mal à l'aise en sa présence (les picotements occasionnés à sa cicatrice à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard, par exemple) et le directeur, Albus Dumbeldore.

Elle n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance, elle n'arrivait pas à voir en lui le gentil vieux papy gâteux que tout le monde. Non, Kelly ne voyait en Albus Dumbeldore qu'un vieil esprit détraqué pour cause de surdose de bonbons sucrés au citron.

Elle haïssait Albus Dumbeldore. Et ce depuis qu'elle avait reçu une lettre d'Azgnok, le gérant de ses comptes à Gringott's, qui disait ceci :

 _Chère Héritière Potter,_

 _Nous avons fouillé un peu plus profondément dans vos voutes, comme vous l'avez demandé.  
Nous y avons trouvé des choses qui nous ont fortement déplu._

 _Tout d'abord, Albus Dumbeldore, le directeur de votre école, aurait effectué plusieurs versements d'argent et arrangements qu'il n'avait aucun droit d'effectuer, n'étant ni votre tuteur, ni un membre de votre famille._

 _\- Un versement mensuel de 200 gallions par mois pour la famille Dursley, depuis 10 ans, soit environ 23 600 gallions._

 _\- Un versement de 50 000 gallions, ainsi que divers objets précieux tels que des livres, des bijoux, des artefacts magiques, vers le coffre d'Albus Dumbeldore._

 _Pour ces deux versements, nous avons récupéré l'or et les objets volés. Un dossier est en cours, je pense que cela vous conviendra. Votre avocat, Kasaï Koproshki, est passé hier. Il dit qu'il se chargera de cette affaire et qu'il voudrait vous rencontrer le plus rapidement possible._

 _Ensuite, quelques versements ont été prévus, et auraient dû commencer dès le premier septembre, mais nous les avons également bloqués._

 _Dans ceux-là, il y avait :_

 _\- 2000 gallions par mois à la famille Weasley, et une promesse de mariage à leur fils cadet, Ronald, ainsi que des bijoux et des parures de toutes sortes pour le reste de la famille._

 _\- 500 gallions par mois à miss Hermione Granger, et des livres basiques anciens, ainsi qu'un anoblissement parmi la bonne société sorcière._

 _Le gobelin qui s'est chargé de verser illégalement ces sommes d'argent et ce qui les accompagne a été sévèrement puni par la banque._

 _Nous avons fait aussi quelques découvertes intéressantes, que nous avons communiquées à votre avocat, et selon nous, il vaudrait mieux que nous nous rencontrions pour en parler. Une lettre peut trop facilement être interceptée._

 _Que votre or coule à flot Héritière Potter,_

 _Maître Gobelin Azgnok._

* * *

Oh oui, et depuis, elle avait envie de frapper ce vieux con à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait, mais elle se retenait, attendant que son avocat arrive, ce qui devrait se produire le 10 septembre, comme elle l'avait convenu dès qu'elle avait relu la lettre du gobelin…

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée très tôt, histoire de bien se préparer pour aller à Londres, pour prendre le train à King's Cross, ayant entendu les professeurs dire que le voyage permettait de se faire déjà des amis, et que les paysages étaient sublimes. En fait, elle avait harcelé sa gardienne, pour qu'elle puisse y aller, même si elle vivait déjà au château.

Donc, pour en revenir à ce qu'elle faisait, et bien, elle était occupée de déambuler sur le quai du Hogwarts Express, sur la voie 9 ¾, en regardant les élèves qui arrivaient avec leur famille. Il faut dire que McGonagall était très occupée aujourd'hui, et qu'elle l'avait déposée là assez tôt. Elle sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'un garçon blond qui devait avoir plus ou moins son âge arriva. En le regardant, la première impression qu'il lui fit, ce fut celle d'un garçon noble, un peu hautain et méprisant, mais très beau. Elle fut surprise en le voyant s'avancer vers elle.

\- C'était donc vrai, ces rumeurs… _dit-il d'une voix traînante et basse, qui fut néanmoins audible pour le peu de personnes déjà présentes._ Kelly Potter va étudier à Hogwarts…

Kelly vit du coin de l'œil quelques personnes se retourner en entendant son nom.

\- Je suis Draco Malfoy, _poursuivit-il,_ ravi de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

\- De même.

\- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais vécu chez des Moldus ? Je te plains, _ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, pour ne pas être entendu de tout le monde._ Je pourrais te conseiller, avoir des personnes qui connaissent déjà le monde sorcier auprès de toi pourrait t'être bénéfique, _proposa-t-il._

La jeune fille regarda un moment la main tendue du dénommé Draco, avant de tendre lentement la sienne.

\- Bien. J'accepte ton aide, à défaut de ton amitié alors… _fit-elle avec un petit sourire timide, auquel le blond répondit, à son plus grand étonnement._

\- Mes parents sont un peu plus loin. Voudrais-tu que je te les présente ?

\- Avec plaisir. Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire en attendant le départ du train.

Elle suivit donc son nouvel allié, fendant la petite foule de personnes qui arrivait sur le quai, pour se retrouver à ses côtés devant un couple d'adultes qui ne pouvaient être que ses parents, à l'écart des autres sorciers.

\- Mère, Père. Je vous présente Kelly Potter.

Son père était aussi blond, avait la peau aussi pâle et les yeux aussi gris que son fils. Seuls ses cheveux longs lui évitaient d'être la copie conforme plus âgée de Draco. Et à ses côtés, une femme élégante aux longs cheveux blonds, grande, mince et très belle. Ses yeux bleus clairs accrochèrent directement ceux, verts, de Kelly, la faisant se sentir toute petite. Mais, elle fut encore une fois étonnée, lorsque la femme lui adressa un faible sourire et lui parla d'une voix douce, après avoir fixé une fraction de seconde la cicatrice présente sur son front.

\- Kelly Potter… Ravie de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer.

\- M… Moi de même, Madame, _répondit Kelly, intimidée._

\- Je t'en prie, appelle-moi Narcissa. Je te présente Lucius, mon mari.

L'homme blond à ses côtés adressa à Kelly un mouvement de tête, en la fixant silencieusement.

\- Je suis heureuse de voir que tu sembles bien t'entendre avec Draco…

Elle marqua une pause.

\- Tu as vécu chez des moldus, je crois ? _demanda-t-elle, avant de continuer lorsque la jeune fille lui répondit d'une petite voix._ Nous aurions dû t'élever avec Draco, normalement, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant…

\- Je… Je l'ai appris récemment, en allant à la banque, quand le gobelin responsable de mes comptes m'a donné le testament de mes parents…

\- Tu ne l'as reçu que… Comment cela se fait-il ?

Étrangement, Kelly su qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Narcissa, et puis, n'était-ce pas le cas de sa mère et de James ? Elle entreprit donc, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Draco et aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne l'écoutait, de raconter en version résumée ce que le gobelin lui avait dit.

\- Nous nous doutions que quelques problèmes de gérance avaient eu lieu lorsque nous avons reçu la lettre de Lily, mais à ce point…

Un moment de silence passa, avant d'être brisé lorsque Lucius marmonna quelques injures à l'encontre de Dumbeldore, bien qu'il se reprit assez rapidement.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, Koproshki est un des meilleurs avocats que l'on puisse trouver, vous arriverez facilement à mettre Dumbeldore hors jeu, _fit Lucius en prenant la parole pour la première fois._ La famille Malfoy vous soutient. Narcissa, nous devons y aller… _termina-t-il en consultant une magnifique montre à gousset._

\- Bien sûr. Passez une bonne année, _dit-elle avant de disparaître du quai, en transplanant avec son mari._

Elle se tourna alors vers Draco, qui la fixait sans dire un mot, souriant juste. Voyant que le quai commençait à se remplir, ils décidèrent d'entrer dans le train pour pouvoir choisir un compartiment avant de devoir aller s'asseoir dans un des derniers restants qui seraient probablement bondé. Chemin faisant, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait attiré les regards envieux d'une fille rousse et de sa mère, dégoûté d'un des garçons qui les accompagnait, et curieux ou indifférent du reste de la tribu.

Ils trouvèrent rapidement un compartiment libre, dans lequel ils s'installèrent, après y avoir posé leurs affaires. Ils commencèrent à parler de l'école, Draco lui disant qu'il était sûr d'atterrir à Serpentard ou lors à Serdaigle, dans le pire des cas, et Kelly parlant, indécise, des mêmes maisons et de Pouffsouffle. La jeune fille fut d'ailleurs surprise de voir qu'elle s'entendait aussi bien avec lui, elle qui d'habitude était rejetée par les jeunes de son âge.

* * *

\- Au fait, Draco… _débuta Kelly, avant de s'interrompre. Pouvait-elle en parler à Draco ? Sans doute, il avait été gentil avec elle depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, et même si cela ne faisait qu'une bonne heure qu'elle le connaissait, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en lui._ Il y a quelque chose que j'ai appris mais dont je n'ai pas parlé à tes parents tout à l'heure… _elle reprit sa respiration._ Mon père n'était pas James Potter… Je… Il s'appelle Severus Snape.

\- Severus, ton père ? Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Arrête de rire ! J'ai… Bon, d'accord. J'ai reçu une lettre de ma mère le jour de mes onze ans, en même temps que ma lettre d'admission à Hogwarts. Et elle en parlait aussi dans son testament… Mais attends… Tu connais mon père ?

\- Bien entendu, il est un des meilleurs amis de Père et mon parrain ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est ton père… _il se tut, contemplant la lettre que Kelly gardait toujours sur elle, celle dans laquelle sa mère lui avouait la vérité._ C'est totalement… Fou ?

Étonnée, Kelly le regarda avec des yeux de merlan frit, avant d'éclater de rire. Le monde était vraiment petit ! Draco ne fut d'ailleurs pas long à la rejoindre, hilare. Ils ne se calmèrent que lorsque le train siffla, annonçant son départ, et que le blond se leva pour fermer les rideaux du compartiment.

\- Au moins, on sera tranquille. Il vaut mieux éviter de se retrouver avec des gens douteux… _dit-il._

\- Sans doutes.

* * *

Durant le reste du voyage, ils parlèrent encore un peu, avant que Kelly ne sorte un de ses livres du petit sac qu'elle avait prit avec elle, ayant laissé ses grosses valises à l'école, où elles attendaient d'être rejointes par les autres bagages pour être envoyées dans les différentes salles communes pour être récupérées par les élèves. Puis, lorsque la dame qui passait avec son chariot de bonbons arriva à leur niveau, et ils achetèrent chacun deux chocogrenouilles, des patacitrouilles, un paquet de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, et deux-trois autres sortes de bonbons, gardant quand même de la place dans leur estomac pour le festin du soir dont les parents de Draco avaient parlé à leur fils. Kelly obtint la carte d'un célèbre chimiste, et celle d'un des meilleurs joueurs de Quidditch que l'Angleterre n'ai jamais connu. Une de ses chocogrenouilles sauta de sa main, mais Draco parvint à la lui rattraper avant qu'elle ne tombe. Les patacitrouilles furent rapidement avalées, et ils s'amusèrent à prendre les mêmes couleurs de bonbons dans leur parquet de dragées, pour voir qui tomberait sur des bons goûts et qui tomberait sur les mauvais.

\- Oh, regarde, là-bas ! On est arrivés à Pré-au-Lard, on voit le château un peu plus loin ! _s'écria Kelly, enthousiaste, faisant doucement rire l'Héritier Malfoy._

Ils se préparèrent et sortirent, rejoignant Hagrid, qui appelait les premières années.

\- Hagrid !

\- Oh, Kelly ! Comment as-tu trouvé le voyage en train ? _demanda-t-il, après lui avoir quasiment broyé les côtes lorsqu'il l'avait serrée dans ses bras._

\- Fantastique. Tu es chargé de nous amenez au château ?

\- Exact ! _sourit-il._ ALLEZ LES PREMIÈRES ANNÉES ! PAR ICI !

Une fois tous les nouveaux élèves rassemblés, le garde-chasse les fit avancer vers le Lac Noir, où s'alignaient des barques, éclairées d'une lanterne.

\- Pas plus de quatre par barque ! _leur indiqua Hagrid._

Draco entraîna à sa suite Kelly, et ils furent rejoints rapidement par un autre garçon, au visage encore rond, et à l'air naïf, qui tenait un crapaud en main. Il se présenta comme étant Neville Longbottom.

\- Longbottom… Comme Augusta Longbottom ? _demanda Draco._

\- Oui, _dit-il, visiblement étonné._ Et tu es… ?

\- Draco Malfoy. _Kelly vit le garçon au crapaud se tendre._ Et elle, c'est Kelly. Kelly Potter.

La jeune fille vit les yeux de Neville suivre le trajet habituel jusqu'à sa cicatrice, mais elle fut soulagée qu'il ne se contente que de sourire. De toute façon, le spectacle du château d'Hogwarts, debout sur sa falaise, au-dessus du Lac Noir, aux fenêtres illuminées, leur ôta toute faculté de parole. Kelly, bien qu'elle ait déjà vu le château plusieurs fois, admira le nouveau point de vue, des étoiles plein les yeux.

Aujourd'hui, quelques-unes des questions qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours avaient trouvées des réponses : Elle saurait se faire des amis, et elle serait bientôt répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Et puis, elle avait aussi rencontré Narcissa, et Draco connaissait son secret…

Elle espérait juste que, même si son père n'était pas au courant qu'elle était sa fille, il soit ne serait-ce qu'un peu fier d'elle…

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Niark Niark Niark…

Alors, est-ce que mon histoire vous plaît toujours ?

Au menu dans le prochain chapitre : la répartition ! Et le premier cours de potions de Kelly !

J'attends vos reviews 3 !

Bises, _Shokola._


	11. Chapter 11

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Salut tout le monde ! Alors, oui, j'avais prévu de poster le 3e chapitre de "The Lestrange Twins", mais j'ai pas d'inspiration du tout pour l'écrire, désolée… Bref, j'espère quand même que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop 3 !

Ravie de voir que vous aimez toujours autant cette fiction-ci ! :-)

 **Zeugma412 :** Je tenais à ce qu'elle fasse le voyage en train ! Je trouve que s'était un bon moyen pour intégrer les Malfoy à l'histoire, et puis, le voyage est super ! Un nouveau trio d'or ? Je ne sais pas, peut-être… Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il ne portera pas le nom de trio "d'or" ;-) !

 **Ellana816 :** Merci ! Je voulais pas les faire méchants… Je tiens trop à eux pour les faire partir :P ! Et puis, comme j'ai dit que ce serait un Drally, plus tard, il vaudrait mieux qu'ils soient gentils nan ? Pour l'annonce à son père, il faudra un peu patienter… Niark niark niark ! Pour Kelly, elle va monter son propre camp. Enfin, elle va surtout mettre Dumbledore hors-jeu quoi ! Mais elle ne rejoindra pas les ténèbres. Son père en pleine action… Et elle aussi ! :-)

 **ElwennSnape :** Que je suis sadiqueuuuh ;-) ! Par contre, pour Neville, Kelly et Draco, je ne les mettrai pas forcément tous ensemble… Et les yeux de chien battu ne marchent pas avec moi !

 **Nely-vee :** Merci ! J'espère que le cours de potion ne te décevra pas alors ! :-)

 **Athina :** Il faudra patienter un peu pour les voir réunis malheureusement…

 **nathydemon :** Mais oui, comment pourrais-je me passer des jumeaux ? Si tu as bien lu, tu devrais savoir que Kelly tient à les rencontrer ;-) !

 **noour :** Pourquoi ? Draco irait très bien à Serdaigle ! Pour Kelly, ne t'en fais pas, elle n'ira pas à Pouffsouffle ! J'ai quelqu'un d'autre de prévu là-bas ! Pour Narcissa, j'ai lu quelques fictions où on pouvait la qualifier de "méchante" avec Draco, mais j'aime beaucoup ce personnage, et l'idée de la mettre amie avec une Née-Moldue adoucit un peu la façon dont on les voit (toujours portés sur la pureté du sang). Et pour finir, elle ira avec Draco. Tu croyais vraiment que Ron aurait une fille aussi bien que ma Kelly d'amour ?

 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci ! Granger et tout ça ? Tu verras ! Mais certains vont sans doute avoir un choc ! Bah oui, un hybride mi-serpent à Hogwarts, ça a de quoi choquer un peu… Oui, je sais, il y a déjà eu pire ! x) Bises :-) !

 **Levanemma :** Merci beaucoup à vous deux, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout autant alors !

Ps : ~Fourchelang~

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"Aujourd'hui, quelques-unes des questions qu'elle se posait depuis plusieurs jours avaient trouvées des réponses : Elle saurait se faire des amis, et elle serait bientôt répartie dans l'une des quatre maisons de l'école. Et puis, elle avait aussi rencontré Narcissa, et Draco connaissait son secret…_

 _Elle espérait juste que, même si son père n'était pas au courant qu'elle était sa fille, il soit ne serait-ce qu'un peu fier d'elle…"_

* * *

 **Chapter 11 :**

Une fois toutes les barques attachées et vidées de leurs occupants, les élèves suivirent Hagrid jusqu'aux portes du château, qu'ils passèrent sans attendre pour se réchauffer un peu à l'intérieur.

\- Voici les élèves de première année, Professeur McGonagall.

\- Hagrid, c'est bon, vous pouvez me les laisser, _dit la sorcière._

Tous les élèves, tremblants autant de froid pour certains que de peur pour d'autres, se tournèrent vers les portes pour apercevoir le Professeur McGonagall, habillée d'une robe de sorcière bordeaux et d'un chapeau de la même couleur, ses cheveux attachés en leur éternel chignon strict et sa mine sévère de celle qui ne fallait pas du tout contrarier, sous peine de représailles qu'ils n'oublieraient pas de sitôt. Elle les regarda un moment encore après que le garde-chasse ne s'en soit allé, avant de reprendre la parole d'une voix autoritaire.

\- Suivez-moi.

Obéissant, les élèves suivirent la femme dans le hall d'entrée du château, toujours éclairé de ses torches fixées au mur. Comme lors de sa première venue, Kelly passa devant les tableaux animés, devant le grand escalier de marbre… La seule différence, c'était qu'elle n'était pas seule avec Minerva mais qu'elle était accompagnée de Draco et Neville, ainsi que d'autres futurs apprentis sorciers. Ils entrèrent dans une salle que Kelly savait réservée aux premières années, dans laquelle ils patienteraient en attendant d'entrer dans la Grande Salle pour la répartition. Les trois nouveaux "amis" échangèrent un regard amusé en voyant les autres jeter des regards angoissés autour d'eux, en particulier les nés-moldus.

\- Bien, maintenant, je vais vous expliquer rapidement comment la soirée va se dérouler, _commença la sorcière._ Vous êtes ici à l'école de sorcellerie d'Hogwarts. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles portent pour nom Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Kelly et Draco échangèrent un regard avant de reporter leur attention sur la sorcière, qui continuait son discours de bienvenue.

\- Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Hogwarts, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura à cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. La Cérémonie de la Répartition aura lieu dans quelques minutes en présence de tous les élèves de l'école. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de la cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue.

Le regard de la vieille femme s'attarda sur un garçon aux cheveux roux que Kelly avait déjà vu au Chemin de Traverse qui avait une tache sur le nez, puis sur la cape de Neville qui était attachée de travers. Cape que Kelly attacha aussitôt correctement, sous le regard de Minerva. Elle remit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et vit la sorcière lui lancer un bref clin d'œil, avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

\- Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendrez-moi en silence.

Elle quitta la salle, et les élèves se mirent aussitôt à murmurer entre eux. Kelly et Draco se retournèrent vers Neville, qui remercia rapidement la fille pour sa cape, et ils se mirent aussi à converser, demandant à Neville où il pensait être répartit.

\- Aucune idée. Mes parents étaient tous les deux à Gryffondor, donc j'ai des chances d'y aller, mais je pense que je pourrais aller à Pouffsouffle aussi, _répondit-il._

Quelques petites secondes de silences passèrent, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Kelly ne tombe sur une fille aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui se tenait seule dans son coin, fixant encore les portes derrières lesquelles McGonagall était partie, évitant totalement le regard des autres, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y attarder parce que des cris s'élevèrent d'un coup dans la salle, derrière le trio.

Kelly sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle aperçu les fantômes en se retournant. Ils étaient une vingtaine à être apparus en traversant le mur du fond. Ils n'avaient pas changés. Ils étaient toujours d'une couleur blanche nacrée, légèrement transparente, et flottaient au-dessus des élèves, bavardant entre eux. Deux, postés près de Kelly, paraissaient se disputer.

\- Oublions donc et pardonnons. Il mérite une deuxième chance !

\- Nous lui avons donné toutes les chances que nous pouvions lui accorder !

Kelly commença à rire.

\- Oh, bonjour Kelly. Comment allez-vous ? _demanda l'un des fantômes avec un sourire._

\- Très bien, Sir Nicholas. Nous attendons que la répartition commence, le Professeur McGonagall est partie régler les derniers détails.

La plupart des élèves regardaient à présent l'échange avec des yeux ronds, tandis que le fantôme hochait doucement de la tête.

\- Elle ne devrait plus tarder beaucoup, j'imagine. Bonne répartition à tous !

\- Bien, allons-y maintenant, _fit une voix brusque,_ la cérémonie va commencer. Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi.

Après un signe rapide aux fantômes, Kelly rejoignit les deux garçons et se plaça juste derrière McGonagall, et la file des élèves quitta la salle. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la Grande Salle, éclairée par les bougies flottantes. Le seul détail ayant changé fut la table. Il n'y en avait plus une unique, mais quatre, qu'elle soupçonna être celles des différentes maisons, et une autre installée au fond de la salle, de façon à surveiller tous les élèves présents, qui était occupée par les professeurs avec qui Kelly avait fait connaissance plus tôt dans l'été.

La sorcière les fit s'aligner après un moment. Lentement, Kelly observa les autres premières années. Certains fixaient d'un air angoissé les tables, d'autres regardaient les fantômes qui brillaient doucement, au milieu des tables, et d'autres encore se demandaient comment ils seraient répartis. La fille à la cicatrice, elle, fixait d'un air absent le plafond étoilé. La future sorcière qu'elle avait vu tout à l'heure lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'elle avait lu que c'était un plafond magique qui avait été fait exprès pour ressembler au ciel.

\- Je l'ai lu dans…

\- L'Histoire d'Hogwarts ? _coupa Kelly, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres._

\- Exact ! _répondit la fille aux cheveux ébouriffés._

Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de converser bien plus que déjà McGonagall revenait avec un tabouret à quatre pieds et un vieux chapeau râpé et rapiécé en divers endroits. Tous les regards étaient à présent portés sur lui, et un silence total régnait… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne commence à remuer et qu'une déchirure s'ouvrit comme une bouche, tout prêt du bord, et ne se mette à chanter :

 _Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême  
Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit  
Je veux bien me manger moi-même  
Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

 _Les hauts-d'-forme, les chapeaux splendides  
Font pâl'figure auprès de moi  
Car à Hogwarts, quand je décide,  
Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

 _Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête  
Le Choixpeau a toujours raison  
Mettez-moi donc sur votre tête  
Pour connaître votre maison._

 _Si vous allez à Gryffondor  
Vous rejoindrez les courageux,  
Les plus hardis et les plus forts  
Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

 _Si à Pouffsouffle vous allez,  
Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal  
Ceux de Pouffsouffle aiment travailler  
Et leur patience est proverbiale._

 _Si vous êtes sâge et réfléchit  
Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être  
Là-bas, ce sont les érudits  
Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

 _Vous finirez à Serpentard  
Si vous êtes plutôt malin,  
Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards  
Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

 _Sur ta tête pose-moi un instant  
Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein  
Tu seras en de bonnes mains  
Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Dès la chanson finie, des applaudissements résonnèrent dans tous les coins de la salle. Le chapeau s'inclina rapidement, en saluant toutes les tables, avant qu'un silence respectueux ne reprennent place dans la Grande Salle, alors que le professeur McGonagall s'avançait avec un rouleau de parchemin en main.

\- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous vous avancerez et viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret pour que je place le Choixpeau sur votre tête. Abbot, Hannah !

Et la liste continua ainsi un moment. Hannah fut envoyée à Pouffsouffle, Susan Bones également, Terry Boot à Serdaigle. Ensuite, il y eut Mandy Brocklehurst qui fut envoyée à Serdaigle aussi, Lavande Brown qui fut la première Gryffondor. Millicent Bulstrode rejoignit les Serpentard, Justin Finch-Fletchey alla s'asseoir à la table des Pouffsouffle. Kelly remarqua que le chapeau prenait des fois du temps à se décider, et panique à l'idée que sa répartition ne dure longtemps, mais repoussa rapidement cette idée bien loin dans son esprit, tandis que Seamus Finnigan –qui, soit dit en passant, était bien resté une minute assis avec le Choipeaux sur sa tête– rejoignait les Gryffondor.

Vint ensuite le tour de la fille aux épais cheveux ébouriffés. Hermione Granger. Une de celles qui aurait dû commencer à piller son compte dès aujourd'hui si elle n'avait pas vu Azgnok le jour où elle était allée à Gringotts avec son père et sa "sauveuse", comme elle se plaisait à appeler Minerva. Son regard sur elle changea soudain, et devint froid. Très froid. Et empli d'une fureur qui fit peur à deux filles qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt d'elle dès qu'elles le remarquèrent. Elle fut expédiée à Gryffondor.

\- Longbottom, Neville ! _appela McGonagall._

Kelly pressa un moment l'épaule du garçon et lui sourit, avant qu'il ne s'avançe. Il trébucha et manqua de tomber, mais il conserva son équilibre et alla s'asseoir en tremblant légèrement sur le tabouret, avant que sa tête ne disparaisse quasi totalement lorsque le Choixpeau. Choixpeau qui mit un moment à se décider quand même, mais qui envoya finalement le garçon à Pouffsouffle.

Après Neville, ce fut Morag MacDougal, et après lui, ce fut Draco qui fut appelé. Il sourit à Kelly et s'avança d'un pas conquérant vers le tabouret. Et à peine le Choixpeau avait-il frôlé sa tête qui s'écria "SERPENTARD !". Le blond, avec une mine satisfaite, alla rejoindre la table des Verts et Argents. La file avait déjà diminué de moitié.

Moon, Nott, Parkinson, les jumelles Patil… Sally-Anne Perks, en enfin…

\- Potter, Kelly !

Dès qu'elle sortit du rang, des murmures s'élevèrent de partout, mais elle resta totalement indifférente, et ne se focalisa que sur le petit sourire complice que la sous-directrice lui adressa avant de lui poser le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

\- Hum, ce n'est pas facile, _dit une petite voix à son oreille._ C'est même très difficile. Je vois en toi beaucoup de courage, de grandes qualités intellectuelles, du talent, beaucoup de talent, et une envie d'apprendre débordante… Oh ! Et une envie de faire ses preuves et de montrer aux autres que tu n'es pas celle qu'ils croient… Mais où donc vais-je pouvoir te mettre ?

Les mains de Kelly se crispèrent sur les bords du tabouret. "Je veux que mon père soit fier de moi… Je veux que mon père soit fier de moi…"

\- Oui, je vois ça… Une Snape hein ? Quelle surprise… Je me souviens de la répartition de ton père et de celle de ta mère… Très difficiles aussi… Alors, où vais-je te mettre ? Tu pourrais bien aller à Gryffondor, vu ton courage, mais je vois dans ta tête que tu ne le souhaites pas… Parce que c'est ce que tout le monde attend de toi, n'est-ce pas ? Bien… Pouffsouffle serait un peu trop calme pour toi aussi… Serpentard ? Oui… Mais tu serais tout aussi bien à Serdaigle… Je vois que tu as très soif de connaissance, d'apprendre de nouvelles choses… Alors… Quel est ton choix, jeune fille ? Serpentard serait peut-être dangereux pour toi, avec tous ces enfants d'anciens Mangemorts… Ton ami Draco Malfoy y est déjà, mais souhaites-tu y aller seulement pour le rejoindre ? Non… Je me demande si tu ne serais pas mieux chez les Aigles… Oui, visiblement. Tu ne cherches pas la grandeur, mais juste la vengeance et la tranquillité… Bien, alors je sais maintenant où tu vas aller…

Kelly prit une profonde inspiration, pour se calmer. Elle savait que le Choixpeau choisirait la meilleure maison pour elle, mais elle avait tout de même un peu peur… Et cela faisait un moment qu'elle restait là. Plus longtemps que tous les autres élèves. Le silence de l'artefact magique la mit soudainement mal à l'aise, mais elle se détendit dès qu'il reprit la parole.

\- D'accord… Prête, petite Kelly ? Je sens que les prochaines années risquent d'être assez amusantes… Alors, pour toi, ce sera… SERDAIGLE !

Le nom de sa maison résonna dans la Grande Salle. Elle ôta le Choixpeau de sa tête et se dirigea vers la table des Bleus et Bronzes avec un visage neutre, mais avec les jambes tremblantes, sous le regard médusé du directeur et des autres personnes présentes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle s'assit que sa table explosa –littéralement– en applaudissements. Elle reçut la plus longue et la plus bruyante ovation de la soirée. Les deux préfets de Serdaigle lui serrèrent la main avec des grands sourires ravis. La Dame Grise, ou Helena comme Kelly l'appelait le plus souvent, lui tapota l'épaule et lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse lorsqu'un violent frisson traversa le corps de la nouvelle Serdaigle, qui rendit un sourire rayonnant à la femme.

D'autres élèves furent répartis, et le nom de Ron Weasley attira particulièrement l'attention de Kelly. Et elle vit que le Weasley en question était le garçon roux… qui avait toujours une tache sur son nez lorsqu'il alla s'asseoir près de trois autres garçons plus âgés tout aussi roux que lui, qui étaient sans doute ses frères… Et Kelly repéra ceux qu'elle voudrait voir : les jumeaux fouteurs de trouble.

Mais elle fut rapidement ramenée sur terre lorsque le directeur se leva, les bras tendu, semblant ravi de voir tous les élèves présent dans la Grande Salle.

\- Bienvenue, _dit-il._ Bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Hogwarts ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je souhaiterais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici : Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Et il se rassit tandis que tout le monde –ou presque– applaudissait en poussant des cris de joie. Kelly soupira en se demandant si elle devait rire ou pas, tout en frappant sans grande conviction dans ses mains. Ce type était fou. Totalement fou. Mais bon…

Elle regarda son assiette vide, attendant patiemment que les elfes du château n'envoient les plats du banquet… Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas.

Affamée, elle remplit directement son assiette en piochant dans les plats qui étaient à présent remplis à ras bord. Poulet, pommes de terre sautées, légumes divers et plusieurs sauces, rosbif, côtelettes, gratin… Et des bons bols de bonbons à la menthe. Avec appétit, Kelly commença à manger, bien qu'elle s'arrêta assez vite, le ventre rapidement plein, malgré les potions concoctées par son père qui devraient lui rendre un appétit normal pour une fille de son âge.

\- Cela paraît bien appétissant… Il y a très longtemps que je n'ai pas pu avaler quoi que ce soit… J'aimerais bien sentir encore une fois le goût des aliments, bien que je sache que je n'en ai plus besoin à présent, _soupira la femme._ Ravie de vous voir dans ma maison, _dit-elle aux nouveaux, qui hochèrent doucement de la tête, un peu impressionnés de parler ainsi avec un fantôme._ Et toi, comment vas-tu Kelly ?

\- Très bien, et vous Héléna ?

\- Autant que je peux en étant un fantôme. Et tutoies-moi, je te prie ! _lui murmura-t-elle, recevant par-là un clin d'œil de la sorcière._ J'espère que nous gagnerons la coupe cette année. J'ai beau aimer le Baron Sanglant de tout mon cœur, le fait que sa maison ai gagné la coupe six fois de suite l'a rendu un peu prétentieux, et j'aimerais bien le surprendre un peu, _rit-elle._

Lorsque tous les élèves eurent terminé de manger, les restes du repas disparurent et la vaisselle redevint totalement propre, comme si personne n'avait bu ou manger quoi que ce soit. Les discussions allaient de bon train entre les Serdaigles, tout en restant assez calmes et basses, contrairement à la table des Gryffondor où certains riaient bruyamment, criaient même. Les desserts furent expédiés tous aussi vite, et dès que les assiettes et les verres redevinrent propres, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau pour prendre la parole, attendant que le silence se fasse à nouveau.

\- Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières année doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tout élève sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collè de nos plus anciens feraient bien de s'en souvenir, _fit-il en fixant quelques secondes les jumeaux Weasley, qui à cet instant commençaient de plus en plus à plaire à Kelly._ Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La sélection des joueurs de Quidditch se fera au cours de la deuxième semaine. Ceux qui souhaitent faire partie de l'équipe de leur maison devront prendre contact avec Madame Bibine. Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Un silence assourdissant régnait à présent dans la Grande Salle, laissant les élèves méditer sur le discours du vieux. Kelly était intriguée. Le meilleur moyen d'insister les gens à ne pas faire quelque chose c'est bien de le leur interdire, non ? En plus, les élèves n'avaient reçu aucune indication, ce qui attisait la curiosité de beaucoup… Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important à cet étage pour ce le voir interdit ? Et aussi pour dire qu'il était dangereux ? Non mais vraiment… Kelly tenait à sa vie !

\- Et maintenant, avant d'aller se coucher, chantons ensemble l'hymne du collège !

Chanter ? Ensemble ? Kelly du se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant le visage de son père et celui de Minerva, ainsi que de quelques autres, qui soudain s'étaient figés. Un ruban d'or s'échappa de la baguette du vieux sorcier et s'entortilla pour former des mots, qui étaient sans doute les paroles de la chanson. Et dès que la salle commença à chanter, Kelly se rendit vite compte que la table des Serpentard était silencieuse, et que les élèves de là-bas se contentaient de remuer un peu des lèvres sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe. Pareil pour les Serdaigle.

Les Pouffsouffle, eux, chantaient de bon cœur, mais les Gryffondor criaient à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, comme s'ils assistaient à un concert.

D'ailleurs, Kelly fut bien contente lorsque l'autre fou les congédia et que les préfets demandèrent aux nouveaux élèves de les suivre pour rejoindre la salle commune. Le groupe marcha pendant un moment dans les couloirs et monta quelques escaliers, avant d'accéder à un heurtoir en forme d'aigle qui attendait, protégeant l'entrée de la salle commune qui se situait dans la tour ouest où ils se trouvaient. Doucement, celle-ci s'anima.

\- Bonsoir jeunes gens. Répondez à mon énigme et vous entrerez.

Un petit moment de silence passa.

\- _Ô de deux éléments, nous sommes belle engeance,  
Le haut et le bas diffèrent, tronqués à la naissance,  
Adorons la musique, les notes font nos vies,  
Mais à l'oreille sèche, nos mots ne sont que cris.  
Qui suis-je ?_

Les nouveaux, ou en tout cas la majorité, ouvrirent de grands yeux. Kelly, elle, en ayant une vague idée, demanda aux préfets si elle pouvait essayer, et leur accorda un sourire timide lorsqu'ils la laissèrent tenter de résoudre l'énigme.

\- Ce sont les sirènes ?

\- Bien joué, jeune Potter.

La statue pivota, les laissant entrer dans leur salle commune. Et le décor laissa la jeune fille et ses camarades bouche bée. La pièce était vaste et circulaire, éclairée par de grandes et élégantes fenêtres en arcades. Les murs étaient tendus de soies bleues et bronzes. Sur la moquette bleue nuit, les étoiles du plafond en forme de dôme de leur salle commune se reflétaient. Face à la porte, une belle statue de marbre de Rowena Serdaigle se dressait, devant d'impressionnantes bibliothèques Des fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables étaient dispersés un peu au hasard autour de quelques tables. Trop fatigués pour rester éveillés plus longtemps, ils demandèrent aux préfets s'ils pouvaient les conduire aux dortoirs, et ceux-ci demandèrent aux élèves de se séparer, les garçons d'un côté, les filles de l'autre, et après, ils leur demandèrent de se mettre par groupes de deux, et Kelly, qui était restée dans son coin, soupira de soulagement en voyant que le nombre de fille était impair. Elles suivirent es préfets qui les amenèrent à un couloir au fond duquel il y avait un escalier en marbre.

\- Bien, maintenant que les groupes sont formés, chaque groupe peut entrer dans une chambre. Ici ce sont les premières années. Les filles les chambres de droite, et les garçons celle de gauche. Personne ne pourra entrer sans votre autorisation dans votre chambre, hormis votre colocataire. Vous resterez avec cette personne toute l'année, sauf en cas exceptionnel. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Et les préfets s'en allèrent. Les duos se précipitèrent dans les chambres, mais Kelly fut la fille la plus rapide et elle s'enferma dans la chambre la plus proche de la sortie du couloir et de la salle commune. Soulagée, elle constata que ses affaires l'attendaient déjà bien sagement, ainsi que sa chouette Hedwige, qui tenait dans son bec une enveloppe.

\- Je suis là, ma belle. Désolée, je n'ai pas la force de rester éveillée pour lire la lettre aujourd'hui. Je le ferai demain, d'accord ? _demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un Miam-Hibou et en lui caressant doucement les plumes._

La chouette mangea et lui mordilla affectueusement la main, avant que la fille n'aille se changer pour se mettre en robe de nuit et qu'elle n'aille se coucher.

~Tu peux venir, Lazuli.~ _siffla la jeune fille en étouffant un baillement._

Le serpent ailé sembla sortir de son épaule alors que son tatouage disparaissait, au rythme de l'apparition de son familier, qui s'enroula au pied de son lit en émettant un sifflement fatigué. Ses ailes battirent un peu l'air avant qu'il ne s'endorme, bien vite suivit par sa maîtresse épuisée.

* * *

Voilà !

J'ai pensé que la répartition serait suffisante pour ce chapitre, qui d'ailleurs est plus long que les autres. Vous verrez que je me suis basée sur le livre, mais c'est un passage tant important pour moi que je ne voulais pas commettre d'erreur !

Pour ceux qui ont vu ou ont été au Bal des Sorciers de 2016, il s'agit bien d'une énigme du Géo-Catching ! 8D

Bref… J'attends vos reviews, et BONNE ANNÉE ! :D

 _Bises de Shokola._


	12. Chapter 12

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Ou bonsoir, si vous êtes dans mon cas !  
Comment allez-vous ? Moi très bien ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fiction vous plaît  
autant, que vous aimez encore, donc juste un petit merci avant de continuer !

 **Pims10 :** Merci ! Je me disais que c'était celle qui lui aurait convenu le mieux, donc contente de voir que son placement vous plaît ! ;)  
 **Ellana816 :** Merci. Ouais, Serdaigle est un terrain neutre dans lequel elle pourra concocter sa vengeance en paix ^_^ ! Tu auras la réponse pour la lettre un peu plus tard, pas ici, dans le prochain chapitre !  
 **Zeugma412 :** Et ça lui donnera aussi un plus large champ de connaissances à se faire, étant en "terrain neutre" comme Ellana l'a dit ! Quelques semaines tu dis ? J'aurais pour ma part parlé de jours ! 8D  
 **Muirgheal :** Coucou ! Merci et de rien ! Je te laisse avec la suite ici alors.  
 **Aurelie Malfoy :** Merci ! Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant qu'au début :p !  
 **Quetsche :** Et bien j'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !  
 **Lorina :** Ravie que ça te plaise !  
 **lyluna :** Merci ! Je poste maintenant, désolée pour le retard.

J'ai remarqué que personne n'avait relevé la répartition de Neville à Pouffsouffle… xD

PS : ~Fourchelang~

* * *

 **My father… My new life !**

 **Rappel du chapitre précédent :**

 _"Et les préfets s'en allèrent. Les duos se précipitèrent dans les chambres, mais Kelly fut la fille la plus  
rapide et elle s'enferma dans la chambre la plus proche de la sortie du couloir et de la salle commune.  
Soulagée, elle constata que ses affaires l'attendaient déjà bien sagement, ainsi que sa chouette Hedwige, qui tenait dans son bec une enveloppe._

 _\- Je suis là, ma belle. Désolée, je n'ai pas la force de rester éveillée pour lire la lettre aujourd'hui. Je le ferai demain, d'accord ? demanda-t-elle en lui donnant un Miam-Hibou et en lui caressant doucement les plumes._

 _La chouette mangea et lui mordilla affectueusement la main, avant que la fille n'aille se changer pour se mettre en robe de nuit et qu'elle n'aille se coucher._

 _~Tu peux venir, Lazuli.~ siffla la jeune fille en étouffant un bâillement._

 _Le serpent ailé sembla sortir de son épaule alors que son tatouage disparaissait, au rythme de l'apparition de son familier, qui s'enroula au pied de son lit en émettant un sifflement fatigué. Ses ailes battirent un peu l'air avant qu'il ne s'endorme, bien vite suivit par sa maîtresse épuisée."_

* * *

 **Chapter 12 :**

\- Regarde, elle est là-bas ! Tu vois, à l'écart des autres un peu…  
\- Oh, regarde, sa cicatrice !

Kelly poussa un profond soupir et fourra un toast dans sa bouche après avoir vidé son verre de jus de citrouille pour s'empêcher de dire aux autres d'arrêter de la contempler comme si elle était une bête de foire et replongea pour la troisième fois depuis le début du petit-déjeuner dans la lecture de son emploi du temps sous les yeux rieurs mais compréhensifs des préfets qui le lui avaient donné un peu plus tôt.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant ! Elle avait été répartie à Serdaigle et était donc une élève à présent. Elle avait réussi à répondre à l'Aigle de bronze qui gardait l'entrée de leur salle commune lorsqu'ils s'y étaient rendus, elle et les autres nouveaux avec les préfets, elle avait réussi à avoir une chambre pour elle seule, Azuli avait pu sortir un peu et Hedwige lui avait rapporté de bonnes nouvelles hier. Et ce matin, elle s'était levé très tôt pour pouvoir partir discrètement de la salle commune et avait par-là évité que les autres ne la regardent comme ils étaient occupés de le faire dans leur tour.

Puis, une fois qu'elle eut rejoint les deux préfets arrivés en premiers dans la Grande Salle, ils lui avaient donné son emploi du temps et elle avait vu qu'elle débuterait les cours à dix heures en commençant par une heure de métamorphose avec les Pouffsouffles, suivie par une heure d'enchantements avec les Gryffondors, suivies par la pause déjeuner, suivie par une heure d'Histoire de la Magie en commun avec les Serpentards et deux heures de potions –toujours avec les Serpentards–. Merlin, elle avait deux heures de cours avec son père, ce qui l'avait mise de très très bonne humeur, et maintenant tous ces idiots la pointaient du doigt en marmonnant sur son passage !

Après avoir rapidement adressé un signe de la main et un petit sourire à Draco pour le saluer et lui dire qu'ils se verraient plus tard, elle se leva et alla rejoindre Neville, qui était visiblement allé l'attendre près des portes de la Grande Salle pour rejoindre le premier cours de la journée. Métamorphose. Avec McGonagall. Il valait mieux ne pas arriver en retard. Elle eut bien du mal à trouver son chemin et remercia tout les grands sorciers qu'elle connaissait d'avoir croisé un fantôme qui pût lui indiquer le chemin, faisant arriver les deux nouveaux élèves juste avant que la porte ne soit ouverte par la vieille femme et qu'elle ne les fasse entrer. Aussitôt, tous les élèvent allèrent s'asseoir à leur banc, silencieux, attendant que leur professeur parle.

\- La métamorphose est une des formes de magie les plus dangereuses et les plus complexes que vous aurez à étudier, _avait-elle dit._ Quiconque fera du chahut pendant mes cours sera immédiatement renvoyé avec interdiction de revenir. Vous êtes prévenus.

Autant dire que sont discours fit son petit effet.

Elle avait ensuite changé son bureau en cochon, comme elle l'avait fait avec le canapé des Dursley en le transformant en petit cheval plus tôt durant l'été, avant de lui rendre sa forme normale. Tous furent impressionnés et avaient hâte de commencer, et même s'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils ne parviendraient pas directement à obtenir des résultats, ils se mirent au travail en espérant réussir à transformer l'allumette donnée par leur professeur en aiguille avant la fin de l'heure. Neville avait du mal, et Kelly tentait de l'aider comme elle le pouvait tout en se concentrant sur sa propre allumette. À la fin de l'heure, elle avait réussit à la changer complètement en aiguille, et quelques autres élèves –comme Neville– avait obtenu un petit résultat : bout plus pointu, couleur plus grise… Ce fut donc avec quelques points en plus pour chaque maison que les élèves quittèrent ce premier cours de magie, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de se séparer pour que les Aigles rejoignent la classe de leur directeur de maison pour un cour en commun avec les Lions.

Le cours d'enchantements se passa relativement bien, et c'est assez fière d'elle que l'Héritière Potter retourna pour le déjeuner à la Grande Salle.

Elle allait s'installer à sa table quand elle croisa le regard de Draco qui l'invita silencieusement à venir avec lui, ce qu'elle fit après un instant d'hésitation, dans le silence qui s'abattit sur la Grande Salle à son geste. Elle s'assit à côté de son ami blond, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Tu vas bien ? _demanda Draco, la sortant de ses pensées.  
_ \- Parfaitement bien, _répondit Kelly._

Le blond acquiesça en silence, avant de se mettre à manger en même temps que son amie, qui se sentait mal à l'aise à la table des serpents. La comprenant, il se dépêcha et ils sortirent rapidement de la salle, traînant dans les couloirs déserts du château en se racontant leur soirée.

C'est ainsi que Draco apprit que Kelly avait une chambre pour elle seule, et que Kelly apprit que Draco partageait sa chambre avec deux autres garçons nommés Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini. Ils parlèrent de leurs premiers cours aussi, avant d'embrayer sur les cours qu'ils allaient avoir. Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie les intéressait, mais le cours de Potions était celui qu'ils attendaient avec le plus d'impatience, et ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de se mettre en duo pour travailler. Après tout, les Serpents travaillaient souvent avec les Aigles, donc cela ne choquerait personne.

Le cours d'Histoire de la Magie était une perte de temps, se dit Kelly en sortant de la salle de classe. Elle qui avait crut que comme le Professeur était un fantôme elle apprendrait des choses intéressantes, elle était déçue. On n'y parlait que des guerres gobelines ! Rien d'autre ! Et selon certains élèves ayant des frères et sœur dans l'établissement, c'était le sujet principal du cours… Pour les sept années d'étude. Génial, vraiment !

Maintenant, Kelly patientait dans les cachots. Il y faisait plus froid que dans le reste du château et les bocaux qui étaient alignés le long des murs rendaient l'atmosphère étrange. Le professeur ouvrit la porte avec fracas, les faisant entrer en classe dans un silence total sans avoir à dire un seul mot. Kelly alla s'asseoir sur une des tables les plus proches du bureau du professeur, toujours en silence, attendant le début du cours.

Rogue commença alors à faire l'appel une fois que tous furent assis. Lorsqu'il arriva au nom de Kelly, il fit une pose et la fixa un moment, avant de reprendre comme si de rien n'était. Il passa ainsi tous les noms en revue, terminant par un Serpentard nommé Zabini, avant de commencer comme tous les autres professeurs de l'école un discours concernant son cours.

\- Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, _dit-il._

Sa voix était à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, mais on entendait distinctement chaque mot prononcé. Tout comme le professeur McGonagall, Rogue avait le don de maintenir sans efforts le silence dans une classe.

\- Ici, on ne s'amuse pas à agiter des baguettes magiques, je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, à distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours.

Cette entrée en matière fut suivie d'un long silence. Kelly et Draco échangèrent un regard, souriant doucement, bien décidés à prouver à l'homme qu'ils n'étaient pas des cornichons.

\- Miss Potter ! _dit soudainement Rogue._ Qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Kelly réfléchit un moment, repassant les pages des livres concernant les potions qu'elle avait dévorés cette été dans sa tête, avant de prendre la parole pour répondre, en espérant ne pas se tromper.

\- Un somnifère appelé la Goutte du Mort Vivant, Monsieur.

\- Bien, je vois que vous vous êtes au moins donné la peine d'ouvrir un de vos livres avant de commencer cette année, Miss Potter. Continuons pour voir si ce n'était pas un coup de chance… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ? Et quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

Bézoard ? C'était quoi ça encore ? Elle se souvint que c'était utilisé pour des trucs en rapport avec les poisons… Un antidote il lui semblait. Mais où on les trouvait encore ? Et le napel et le tue-loup, c'était le même non ? Était-ce une question piège ? Un coup de coude discret donné par Draco la força cependant à répondre.

\- On trouve les bézoards dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. Et le napel et le tue-loup, c'est la même plante, appelée parfois aussi aconit.

Elle reçut un hochement de tête satisfait de la part du maître des potions et un sourire en coin de Draco , avant que les élèves ne se mettent à noter les réponses qu'elle avait données, en prenant soin de retranscrire aussi les précisions apportées par le professeur.

\- J'accorde trois points à Serdaigle pour vos bonnes réponses Miss Potter. Maintenant, vous allez…

Il répartit alors les élèves par deux, et leur fit préparer une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Il passait et repassait entre les élèves, sa longue cape noire flottant derrière lui, lui donnant un air de chauve-souris prête à vous fondre dessus au moindre impair. Beaucoup eurent droit à des critiques, Rogue trouvant qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'orties séchées, que les crochets de serpents n'étaient pas assez écrasés, que la potion à telle étape de sa préparation ne prenait pas la bonne couleur, la bonne texture… Lorsqu'il arriva à sa table, Kelly prit une profonde inspiration, mais il ne leur accorda qu'un compliment déguisé et il montra au reste de la classe comment ils avaient fait bouillir leurs limaces à cornes.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot deux heures plus tard, ils avaient écopé de devoirs théoriques concernant la prochaine potion, et Draco et Kelly s'étaient donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour le terminer le plus rapidement possible.

N'ayant plus rien à faire pour le reste de la journée, la jeune fille décida d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, Neville ayant à présent son premier cours de vol en compagnie des Serpentard, et donc de Draco.

Elle traversa donc le parc. Hagrid y habitait dans une petite maison de bois située à l'orée de la Forêt Interdite. Une arbalète et une paire de botte en caoutchouc étaient posées à côté de la porte.

Lorsqu'elle frappa, un vacarme retentit alors à l'intérieur, accompagné d'aboiements sonores. Puis, la voix d'Hagrid domina le bruit et elle pu l'entendre dire à son chien –Crockdur– d'arrêter, avant de venir lui ouvrir la porte, retenant son gros molosse noir par le collier.

La maison ne comportait qu'une seule pièce. Des jambons et des faisans étaient suspendus au plafond, et une bouilloire en cuivre était posée sur le feu. Un coin de la pièce était occupé par un lit massif recouvert d'une contrepointe en patchwork. Habituée à la cabane du demi-géant, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir sur le gros fauteuil alors que le garde-chasse versait de l'eau chaude dans une grande théière et disposait des biscuits sur une assiette.

\- Alors, cette première journée ? _demanda-t-il en la lui tendant tandis que Crockdur se couchait à ses pieds._

\- Superbe ! J'ai réussi à métamorphoser mon allumette en aiguille et Neville a obtenu de bons résultats aussi. En sortilèges, ça s'est bien passé, on a eu en grande partie de la théorie. Puis on a eu cours avec les Serpentards.

\- Et ça s'est bien passé ?

\- Oui, Draco et moi on a passé l'heure d'Histoire de la Magie ensemble à parler et ensuite on a eu potion. Là, lui et Neville ont cours de vol, et comme j'ai du temps libre et aucune envie d'aller seule à la bibliothèque, je suis venue te voir, _répondit la Serdaigle, en mordant un bout du biscuit, avant de donner le reste au molosse étalé à ses pieds lorsqu'Hagrid regarda ailleurs._

Elle parla un moment avec lui, avant qu'il ne doive sortir quelques instants. Elle en profita pour s'emparer de l'exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier posée sur la table.

 _'Le cambriolage de Gringotts'  
L'enquête sur le cambriolage qui s'est produit le 31 juillet dans les locaux de la banque de Gringotts se poursuit. La piste suivie par les enquêteurs devrait les mener dans les milieux de la magie noire.  
Les gobelins de Gringotts ont répété que rien n'avait été volé. La chambre forte fracturée avait en effet été vidée le même jour._  
\- Mais nous ne révélerons pas ce qu'elle contenait et, dans votre propre intérêt, vous vous conseillons vivement de ne pas vous mêler de cette affaire, _a déclaré le porte-parole des gobelins._

Un souvenir revint brusquement en mémoire à Kelly, mais elle décida de ne pas s'en préoccuper, d'y réfléchir plus tard, et posa finalement le journal au moment même où Hagrid revenait à l'intérieur.

 _À suivre…_

* * *

Voilà pour la première journée de cours de Kelly !  
J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que vous me pardonnerez le retard que j'ai mis pour le poster '3' !

 _Bises de Shokola._


	13. Chapter 13

**Commentaire de l'auteure :** Bonjour à tous ! Et oui, après une petite (…) attente, je reviens d'entre les morts ! Je m'excuse d'ailleurs auprès de ceux qui suivent mes fanfictions, mais ayant eu quelques problèmes familiaux et mes examens qui se sont ramenés, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire la suite de l'histoire. J'espère néanmoins que malgré cela elle vous plaira quand même !

 **Maxine3482 :** Coucou ! Comme tu vois, je reste fidèle au livre quand même ! J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'était comme si c'était moi à la place de Kelly et que j'allais en cours là-bas ! Breeeef, merci pour ta review ! Ici, confrontation avec Koproshki, j'espère que tu aimeras ! Bises. **  
Zeugma412 :** Salut ! Oui, premier jour d'école qui se passe bien, ne la mettons pas directement dans les ennuis, ils arriveront bien assez vite ! ;) Merci à toi de me lire ! **  
Lorina :** Merci de ta review ! Désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster plus tôt, j'aurais adoré, crois-moi. J'espère que tu n'm'en voudras pas trop et que t'aimeras la suite ! **  
Aurelie Malfoy :** Et c'est toujours un plaisir de lire tes reviews ! Merci ! **  
Muirgheal :** Coucou ! Je m'excuse encore pour le retard accumulé, j'espère que la suite te plaira malgré l'attente ! **  
PelagieGRZ :** Merci de ta review ! Je suis contente de voir des nouvelles personnes qui aiment mon histoire ! Kelly a déjà rencontré Severus en cours, mais la confrontation seuls à seuls devrait rapidement arriver ! Pour Dumby on verra plus tard, mais il y en aura, c'est sûr ! Et Kelly n'a pas l'intention de faire semblant non, elle va juste essayer d'être discrète, mais elle ne cachera pas qui elle est vraiment. Et pour te répondre, oui, je compte effectivement faire quelque chose avec Luna ! Désolée pour l'attente ! **  
Pandinoulife :** Désolée pour l'attente, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! ;) **  
Auriane07 :** Merci de la review ! 3 J'espère que tu aimeras aussi les chapitres suivants ! **  
lilian :** Merciiiii ! La suite est pour maintenant, désolée pour le retard !

* * *

 **Chapter 13 :**

Si Kelly avait toujours cru qu'elle ne trouverait pas pire que Dudley, elle fut vite obligée d'admettre qu'en plus d'être un voleur et une nuisance pour elle, Ronald Weasley était un garçon détestable. Les Serdaigles pensaient n'avoir avec les Gryffondors que le cours de Sortilèges, mais la jeune fille fut vite déçue en voyant une note au panneau d'affichage qui l'informa qu'elle avait ses cours en commun avec la maison des Lions. Où se trouvait aussi Hermione Granger.

\- On ne pouvait rêver mieux…

Les leçons de vol étaient sans doute de celles qu'elle avait le plus attendu depuis son entrée dans le monde magique. Elle soupira en pensant qu'elle se ridiculiserait. Elle avait entendu tant d'élèves parler de courses-poursuites avec des avions moldus, d'acrobaties aériennes en pleine campagne et de match de Quidditch qu'elle ressentait une certaine peur, n'ayant jamais touché un balai de sa vie.

Neville et Draco l'avaient cependant réconfortée, lui expliquant que ce n'était pas difficile –même Neville y était arrivé assez bien pour tout vous dire !

Son premier cours de balais devait avoir lieu le mercredi. Et elle fut bien contente lorsque les hiboux s'engouffrèrent dans la Grande Salle, la sortant de ses pensées. Elle suivit le trajet d'une chouette effraie qui posa un petit colis rond accompagné d'une lettre devant Neville et celui d'un hibou grand-duc de Draco qui lui apporta un paquet de friandises, avant de venir lui en déposer un aussi, accompagné d'une courte missive, avant de repartir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

 _Bonjour Kelly,  
Je t'envoie un petit paquet de friandises, en espérant que tes premiers jours se soient bien passé.  
Draco nous a dit que vous étiez devenus de bons amis, et j'en suis ravie.  
N'hésite pas à m'envoyer une lettre de temps en temps,  
Narcissa._

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune fille qui rangea le paquet et la courte lettre dans sa poche, et elle se promit intérieurement de répondre le plus rapidement possible à Narcissa. Elle vit Neville du coin de l'œil lui montrer rapidement le contenu de son colis, qu'elle identifia tout de suite à sa forme ronde et à la fumée blanche devenue rouge qui était contenue dedans : un Rapeltout.

À une heure cette après-midi là, les élèves de Serdaigle sortirent dans le parc, accompagnés de ceux de Gryffondor, pour se rendre sur le lieu de leur première leçon de vol. Le ciel était prometteur : clair et dégagé. Au loin, on voyait l'herbe des pelouses et les arbres inquiétants de la Forêt interdite se balancer doucement au loin.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les balais étaient déjà alignés au sol. Elle les regarda un moment et vit la différence avec le fabuleux Nimbus 2000 qu'elle avait vu plus tôt au Chemin de Traverse. Ils semblaient aussi vieux que l'école elle-même !

Mais Kelly n'eut pas le temps de penser plus que déjà Madame Bibine, la professeur de vol, avec ses cheveux courts et gris et ses yeux jaunes semblables à ceux d'un faucon, arriva.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? _aboya-t-elle._ Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Kelly soupira de soulagement en voyant le sien : il était vieux mais semblait résistant et en assez bon état.

\- Tendez la main droite au-dessus du balai, _ordonna Madame Bibine,_ et dites : "Debout !"  
\- Debout ! _crièrent les élèves à l'unisson._

Le balai de Kelly lui sauta aussitôt dans la main, mais elle fut l'une des rares à réussir. Le balai d'Hermione Granger s'était contenter de faire un tour sur lui-même et celui de Ron Weasley avait remué faiblement. Un petit sourire supérieur prit place sur les lèvres de Kelly en les voyant galérer ainsi, et elle dû se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire lorsqu'à sa quatrième tentative, le balai du roux lui mit un coup dans la figure.

Madame Bibine leur montra ensuite comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun pour rectifier leur position et Kelly fut enchantée de l'entendre dire à Weasley qu'il tenait très mal son balai.

\- Et maintenant, _dit le professeur_ , à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balais bien droits, vous vous élèverez d'un ou deux mètres et vous reviendrez immédiatement au sol en vous penchant légèrement en avant. Attention au coup de sifflet. Trois, deux…

Mais Granger était si nerveuse et elle avait si peur de ne pas réussir à décoller qu'elle se lança avant que Madame Bibine ait eu le temps de porter le sifflet à ses lèvres.

\- Redescendez, Miss Granger ! _ordonna-t-elle._

Mais le balai de la Gryffondor s'éleva dans les airs comme un bouchon de champagne. Elle était déjà à trois mètres. Elle monta jusqu'à six mètres. Kelly vit son visage se décomposer tandis qu'elle regardait le sol s'éloigner. Elle eut un haut-le-corps, glissa de son balai et…

Kelly réagit plus instinctivement qu'autre chose. Elle enfourcha son balai et le poussa à la vitesse maximale qu'il pouvait atteindre, mais Granger tombait trop vite pour qu'elle ne la rattrape sur le balai. Kelly fonçait sur son balai, tentant tant bien que mal de réceptionner la Née-Moldue.

BAM ! Il y eut un bruit sourd alors que les balais se cognaient contre les murs du château, et Kelly se trouva allongée au sol, Hermione Granger affalée sur elle. Lorsqu'elle se releva, la Gryffondor avait les larmes aux yeux et tremblait comme une feuille, son poignet gauche tenu tout contre sa poitrine par sa main droite.

Le teint pâle, Madame Bibine était penchée vers elle.

\- Poignet cassé… Heureusement que Kelly a amorti la chute… Tu aurais pu avoir pire…

La professeur de vol se tourna vers Kelly et lui demanda d'aller avec la brune à l'infirmerie, avant de dire aux autres que le cours était annulé. Déçus mais compréhensifs, les Serdaigles assurèrent à la jeune Potter qu'ils préviendraient leur directeur de maison au cours suivant, et c'est donc ainsi qu'elle se dirigea vers l'infirmerie en soutenant Granger qui n'avait pas cessé de tremblé, ni même ouvert la bouche.

L'infirmière vint directement vers elles lorsqu'elles passèrent les portes de l'infirmerie, et les entraîna à sa suite pour les faire asseoir sur un des lits. Hermione fut guérie et sa main fut bandée après qu'elle ait bu une potion pour ses os, puis Pomfresh se tourna vers Kelly pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures, avant de déclarer qu'elle n'avait rien de plus grave qu'un bleu. Elle lui donna néanmoins une minuscule fiole pour qu'il disparaisse rapidement et pour que son dos ne soit pas trop douloureux, puis elle s'en alla vers un élève de Pouffsouffle de cinquième année qui avait été défiguré à cause d'un sortilège mal exécuté.

\- Merci, _fit la voix encore légèrement tremblante de Granger, faisant se retourner Kelly vers elle._  
\- Ce n'est pas la peine de gaspiller ta salive Granger. J'ai juste fais ce que Madame Bibine demandait, _répliqua la Serdaigle d'une voix froide, avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers sa classe de Sortilèges._

Le reste de la journée se passa plutôt bien, sans aucun élément perturbateur, et c'est calme que Kelly rejoignit sa table pour le dîner. Encore une fois, les elfes avaient fait des merveilles et les tables croulaient sous des dizaines de plats. Mais lorsque la jeune fille aperçu un mouvement au-dessus d'elle, elle leva ses yeux vers le plafond juste à temps pour voir arriver vers elle un petit hibou, qui lui livra un parchemin soigneusement roulé, avant de repartir vers la volière.

 _Miss Potter,  
Suite au récit que m'ont donné vos camarades de classe de ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée, au cours de vol, je voudrais vous convoquer dans mon bureau. Notre équipe aurait bien besoin d'un attrapeur remplaçant, étant donné que le notre envisage de démissionner vers la fin de l'année pour se consacrer à ses ASPICS !  
Le capitaine de l'équipe m'accompagnera, je vous attends donc demain à 17h précises,  
Bien à vous,  
F. Flitwick._

 _PS : Le professeur Dumbledore m'a fait savoir qu'il voudrait vous convoquer ce soir après le dîner dans son bureau. Le mot de passe est "Esquimeau"._

Le léger sourire qui avait plané sur les lèvres de Kelly lorsqu'elle avait lu la lettre de son directeur de maison disparu aussitôt qu'elle arriva à la fin. Elle connaissait le motif de sa convocation, mais elle espérait tout de même que cela se passerait bien. Et ce changement d'humeur ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de trois personnes présentes dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque tout le monde commença à partir, elle se leva lentement avant que Draco et Neville ne lui sautèrent dessus en lui demandant ce qui n'allait pas, ce à quoi elle répondit distraitement avant de retrouver le sourire et de leur dire qu'ils parleraient demain, puis, elle appela le préfet qui était encore là pour lui demander s'il pouvait lui indiquer le chemin vers le bureau du directeur, et ci celui-ci fut surpris, il l'y conduit néanmoins sans faire de commentaires.

Une fois arrivée devant la statue qui gardait l'entrée, Kelly énonça le mot de passe et entra sans attendre. Pus tôt elle y allait, plus tôt elle en sortait.

Le directeur était déjà là quand elle ouvrit la porte, souriant, et ses yeux pétillants. Il l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui et lui proposa un bonbon qu'elle refusa.

\- Bien, Kelly, je suis sûr que tu es fatiguée, et je ne tournerai donc pas autour du pot, _fit le vieux mage._ J'ai reçu ce matin une lettre d'un certain Kasaï Koproshki qui me demandait l'autorisation de rentrer dans l'école, autorisation qu'il a bien entendu reçue, étant donné que le règlement permet à tout héritier émancipé d'une vieille famille sorcière de rencontrer son avocat. Cependant, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu aurais besoin de le voir au sein de l'école alors que l'année scolaire vient de débuter… _termina-t-il, en la fixant._

La petite éprouva une drôle de sensation au fond d'elle-même alors que le directeur la fixait, comme s'il lisait ses pensées, ses émotions, enfin, comme s'il sondait son âme.

\- Premièrement, si vous me le permettez **professeur,** j'aimerais que vous vous adressiez à moi comme à tout autre élève, sans utiliser mon prénom. Deuxièmement, comme vous l'avez dit, le règlement me permet de rencontrer mon avocat, et ce, sans que vous ne deviez vous mêler de ma vie privée. Troisièmement, je suis, comme vous l'avez aussi dit, exténuée, et j'aimerais me reposer avant de rencontrer Monsieur Koproshki demain. Sur ce, je vous laisse professeur.

Après sa tirade, Kelly se leva et s'en alla presqu'en courant du bureau directorial, laissant derrière elle un Dumbledore sidéré de l'audace de celle qui se rebellait contre lui. À vrai dire, même Kelly ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait poussée à agir ainsi, mais elle avait le sentiment que tout irait mieux à partir du moment où elle se trouverait dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards. Aussi, elle augmenta la vitesse de ses pas et s'arrêta devant la statue qui gardait leur salle commune, lui donna distraitement le mot de passe, et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre sans adresser la parole à qui que ce soit.

Elle ressentit un léger picotement le long de son bras puis un poids qui s'enroula autour de ses épaules, et elle leva sa main pour caresser la tête de Lazuli, qui lui chatouilla le coup avec sa langue.

~Que s'est-il passsssssé Kelly ?~ _demanda le serpent._  
~Je me sssssuis sssentie étrange dans le bureau du vieux fou…~ _siffla Kelly en retour.  
_ ~Tu devrais en parler à Kassssssaï demain…~ _dit Lazuli._ Maintenant va dormir petit sssserpent, tu en as bessssssoin.~

Kelly bailla et s'avoua vaincue, avant d'aller se mettre en pyjama sans protester et de se glisser dans les couvertures de son lit à baldaquins. Elle entendit des ailes battre dans l'obscurité de sa chambre et sentit Lazuli glisser sur le lit avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et ne s'endorme.

Le lendemain matin trouva une Kelly Potter déjà habillée et coiffée qui attendait en lisant un bouquin dans la Grande Salle. Il n'y avait presque personne, excepté son père, le directeur, McGonagall et quelques autres élèves. Assise en bout de table, elle fit signe à Neville et à Draco de la rejoindre à la table des Aigles.

\- Bonjour Kelly, _firent-ils en chœur.  
_ \- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu hier soir au dîner ? _demanda directement le blond._  
\- J'ai reçu un message de Flitwick. Il voulait me convoquer dans son bureau pour me parler. Il paraît que Madame Bibine lui a parlé du cours de vol et il veut m'intégrer dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeuse remplaçante… _débuta Kelly, avant de se faire couper par un Neville ahuri.  
_ \- Attrapeuse ? Mais tu es en première année et tu n'as suivi qu'un cours ! Tu vas être la plus jeune joueuse depuis un siècle !  
\- Attends, ce n'est même pas encore totalement sûr Neville ! _rit la brunette.  
_ \- Mais pourquoi tu avais l'air énervée Kelly ? _demanda à nouveau Draco.  
_ \- Dumbledore, _elle cracha le nom_ ,voulait me voir. Mais c'est réglé, ne vous inquiétez pas ! _dit-elle en voyant ses amis afficher une mine légèrement soucieuse._ Il voulait me parler de la visite de Kasaï… D'ailleurs il ne devrait pas tarder ! J'suis impatiente de voir la tête des autres quand il va renter ici !

En effet, alors que les derniers élèves venaient d'arriver et de commencer à manger, trois coups frappés contre les portes firent se retourner tout le monde vers l'entrée de la Grande Salle, et beaucoup poussèrent des cris d'effroi. Neville et Draco s'étaient tendus mais avaient eu le bon goût de ne rien dire.  
Kelly jeta un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore pour voir que ce dernier avait perdu son éternel sourire et contemplait d'un air renfrogné le nouveau venu.  
Kasaï Koproshki glissait entre les tables, vers celle des professeurs située dans le fond, avec toute la grâce et la prestance qu'il pouvait dégager, un sourire carnassier révélant deux crocs aiguisés aux lèvres. Il était habillé d'une chemise blanche, d'un veston gris anthracite, et d'une cravate noire. Ses longs cheveux gris perle presque blancs étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et quelques mèches plus courtes entouraient négligemment son visage.

\- Bonjour, Professeur Dumbledore. Merci d'avoir _l'amabilité_ de me recevoir dans l'enceinte de l'école… _sussura l'hybride mi-serpent._  
\- Maître Korposhki, ceci est normal. Il en va du droit de votre cliente, _répondit le directeur sur le même ton._

À la table des professeurs, il régnait un étonnement général. La plupart d'entre eux se demandaient ce que faisait un Slythes dans l'école, mais Snape et McGonagall qui avaient déjà entendu parler du célèbre avocat se demandaient plutôt pour qui il était venu. Il y avait anguille sous roche, et cela ne plaisait pas du tout aux deux professeurs.

\- Je viens vous demander d'annuler les cours de ma cliente pour la journée, comme indiqué dans la lettre, car nous aurons besoin de temps pour parler affaires, _fit Kasaï, d'une voix qui aurait pu faire passer la banquise pour une île ensoleillée aux plages de sable fin.  
_ \- J'accède à votre demande, les cours de Miss Potter seront annulés pour aujourd'hui, _déclara Dumbledore dans le silence mortel de la Grande Salle, résigné._

Aussitôt, les conversations éclatèrent. Un seul sujet aux lèvres de chaque élève… Pourquoi Kelly Potter, Celle-Qui-A-Survécu, devait-elle parler à son avocat ? Pourquoi était-ce aussi urgent pour qu'il vienne au sein même de l'école ?

À la table des Bleus et Bronzes, un sourire avait prit place sur les lèvres de la jeune héritière Potter, qui fit signe à son avocat, avant de se lever, sous les yeux interrogateurs de ses deux amis, sans un mot, et de sortir de la Grande Salle. Elle arriva devant son avocat et s'inclina légèrement.

~Maître Koproshki, ravie de vous rencontrer.~  
~De même, Héritière Potter. Je suis heureux d'enfin faire votre connaissance,~ _répondit l'avocat dans la langue des serpents._ Je suis agréablement surpris de voir qui vous assumez votre don de Fourchelang, en dépit des réactions des autres. Les sorciers ici présents ont l'air d'être au bord de la syncope.~  
~Je ne vais pas me cacher pour faire plaisir à des inconnus. Je me suis retenue jusqu'à votre arrivée, mais ils doivent prendre conscience que les choses change, et Dumbledore doit voir que je ne suis pas le petit pion bien obéissant qu'il voulait je sois en arrivant ici.~

L'homme serpent lui fit un sourire, visiblement satisfait de ce qu'il voyait, alors que Kelly regardait les élèves et les professeurs présents qui la regardaient avec des yeux de merlans frits. Seuls McGonagall et Snape, ainsi que Neville et Draco, ne semblaient pas surpris. Elle adressa un sourire à ses amis, et après un dernier regard vers son père et la directrice des Gryffondors, elle s'en alla hors de la Grande Salle en suivant le Slythe.

 _À suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà, Korposhki arrive ! Vous aurez leur conversation dans le prochain chapitre ! J'espère que vous aurez aimé et je m'excuse pour le retard, encore une fois... -3-

Au fait, petite annonce : je serais intéressée si quelqu'un voulait bien m'aider à relire mes chapitres (pour trouver les fautes que j'aurais oubliées ou pour me donner des conseils) donc si vous voulez, je vous laisse me contacter par MP ! Merci !

 _Bises de Shokola._

(PS : Oui, avant que vous ne me le fassiez remarquer, je sais que je n'ai pas mis le "rappel du chapitre précédent", mais je vais les retirer... Et vous aimez le nouveau titre ? Comme je compte essayer de faire tous les tomes, je le trouve plus approprié ! ;D)


End file.
